The Dawn of fallen angels
by NaeRei
Summary: Shinji Rei fic. it will be tranlated wen finished
1. Default Chapter

_**The Dawn of The Fallen Angels  
**_  
Fan fic by NaeRei  
  
Eu não tenho direitos sobre o Evangelion, este pertence à GAINAX etc.. e coisa e tal.. já sabem como é a historia...  
  
PS: A ordem dos acontecimentos nesta fic serão muito diferentes da historia da série da TV, a ordem dos anjos será ajustada ao decorrer da mesma, os pilotos também ceram ligeiramente mais velhos do que na série. OBRIGADO espero que gostem  
  
_Falas - "....."  
  
Pensamentos - .....  
  
Comentários do autor - (.....)  
  
Falas adequadas em Ingl. ou Jap. - ».....«  
  
Quando a palavra não é bem aquela - ....  
  
**Chapter 1 --- Beguining**_  
  
Tinha apenas passado algumas semanas dês de o ataque do último anjo e aparentava ser um dia normal, onde parecia que toda aquela história de guerra não passava de uma série de TV. Apenas o facto de ter testes de sincronização quase todos os dias o lembrava que era tudo bem real, demasiado real.  
  
E também a memoria do dia em que lutara contra o quinto anjo, não propriamente da luta, mas sim da maneira como a Rei o protegeu com o seu Eva, pondo em risco a sua própria vida, para o proteger enquanto ele disparava a arma para aniquilar o anjo, e do estado em que o seu protector ficou, do que sentiu pela piloto do Eva 00, uma preocupação agonizante, um apelo irracional de verificar como ela estava, isto em quanto olhava aterrorizado para o Eva dela deitado no chão, com a armadura parcialmente derretida, a pensar como poderia estar o seu piloto.  
  
Tirando sem pensar a parte da armadura que protegia a entrada da cápsula do, tirando-a com as mãos do seu Eva e correndo para ela para tirar o piloto da cápsula danificada, queimando as suas mãos ao tentar abrir a escotilha da mesma, quando finalmente a conseguiu abrir, o liquido alaranjado que envolve os pilotos conhecido como LCL, jorrou pela escotilha aberta deixando ver aquilo que o fizera agir daquela forma, lá dentro estava a rapariga com quem ele se tinha preocupado...  
  
"Ayanami... Ayanami !" gritou ele ao esgueirar-se para dentro da cápsula, ela abrindo lentamente os olhos olhou-o, vendo-o com as lágrimas a escorrer pelas suas faces, então ele disse-lhe:  
  
"Não digas coisas como Já não existe mais nada para mim neste mundo..."  
  
"Enquanto viva não digas coisas tristes como Farewell".  
  
"Quando partires numa missão não gigas adeus."  
  
Ao que ela respondeu com a sua voz calma e serena e ao mesmo tempo carregada de uma emoção reprimida.  
  
"Porque choras?"  
  
"Desculpa, mas não sei como reagir em momentos como este."  
  
"Eu penso que um sorriso seria bom." Retorquiu ele enquanto lhe escorriam lágrimas de alegria pela sua face, alegria por ver que ela estava bem...  
  
Ela corou um pouco e então sorrio-lhe, não um sorriso forçado como tantas vezes fizera para os seus superiores e outros, mas um sorriso verdadeiro, vindo do fundo da sua alma. Este sorriso ficou-lhe de tal forma gravado na sua memória que era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar nos dias seguintes e que o fazia corar ligeiramente, sempre que estava perto dela...  
  
Shinji estava sentado na sua secretária a reviver aquelas memorias que se recusavam a deixá-lo, quando uma algazarra o chamou para a realidade, para a sala de aula já tão familiar, perguntando-se o que se estaria a passar.  
  
Olhou em seu redor para verificar o motivo de tanta agitação, sentindo um pouco de alívio ao verificar que era apenas Asuka a implicar com dos seus colegas de turma.  
  
"Que feitio que esta rapariga tem! Quando não esta a gabar-se esta implicar com alguém..."  
  
Comentou com os seus amigos Toji e Kensuke.  
  
"Tenho a ligeira impressão que vai sobrar para nos Ikari Shinji!"  
  
"Porque é que dizes isso?"  
  
"Repara bem no que ela tem na mão...." Respondeu um dos amigos.  
  
Shinji olhou com mais atenção para a confusão que se estava a passar, o seu coração deu um salto ao verificar que Asuka segurava as fotos que os seus amigos tiraram e venderam aos demais colegas.  
  
Fotos dela na escola, no balneário, resumindo um álbum completo de fotos só dela.  
  
Ele alarmado pensou: Estou metido em mais do que sérios apuros se ela descobre que também estou por detrás disto. (Não que ele esteja completamente envolvido, mas também não esta completamente inocente pois foi cúmplice dos outros dois).  
  
"IKARI SHINJI espero que não tenhas nada a ver com isto Seu..Seu tarado"  
  
"N..Não Não......." Respondeu Shinji um pouco atrapalhado.  
  
Mas espera um pouco, não era disto que ele estava à espera, isto foi muito mais leve do que ele previra. Ele estava à espera de algo mais parecido com: IKARI SHINJI assim que te puser as mãos em cima podes considerar-te um homem morto, ou uma cessão de insultos em frente de toda a turma ou talvez algo pior.  
  
Os três safaram-se incrivelmente bem desta, pois na maioria das vezes Shinji quase que preferia enfrentar um anjo do que a própria »Devil's Daughter....«  
  
O resto do dia correu dentro do normal, no fim do dia Shinji preparava-se para ir para casa pois este era um dos poucos dias em que não tinha testes de sincronização. Estava a acabar de erguer a sua mochila quando a Rei o chamou.  
  
"Ikari-kun"  
  
A sua voz serena atingiu-o como um raio deixando-o sem reacção.  
  
"S..Sim Ayanami"  
  
"Será que poderia falar contigo por um minuto?"  
  
"Sim o que se passa, algum problema?"  
  
"Gust...."  
  
"Ei!!! Vocês vão ficar a olhar um para o outro o dia todo ou vem embora!!!!"  
  
Gritou a Asuka ao interromper os fazendo com que Shinji cora-se um pouco enquanto que a Rei mantinha a sua indiferença.  
  
Que casal de atrasados!! Para quê que me preocupo. Pensou a Asuka ao virar as costas.  
  
"Bem é melhor irmo-nos embora, eu acompanho-te até casa e assim falamos pelo caminho, pode ser?"  
  
Ela afirmou que sim com um leve acenar. Ao caminharem para o apartamento da Rei Shinji sentiu-se um pouco de falta de a vontade e pensou Age normalmente, só tens que agir normalmente e não terás nada com que te preocupar.  
  
"Bem Ayanami o que é que me querias dizer?"  
  
"Ikari-kun acho que depois do que se passou no ataque do quinto anjo podes tratar-me por Rei "  
  
"Esta bem Ay... Rei"  
  
"Ikari-kun queria perguntar-te porque é que te preocupas comigo?"  
  
"Bem penso que.... Isto é... acho que é o que se espera que um amigo faça, depois de teres arriscado a vida por mim não poderia fazer menos."  
  
Algo lhe passou pelo espírito como uma seta no momento em que respondeu, uma questão que nem ele próprio sabia responder! Será este o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ele se preocupa com ela? Ou será algo mais???  
  
"Pareces um pouco pensativo! Algo de errado Ikari-kun?"  
  
Corando um pouco...  
  
"Não.... É.... É que não tenho bem a certeza do motivo porque me preocupo contigo!"  
  
"Que queres dizer?"  
  
(Recordando-se daquele primeiro sorriso que ela lhe dera)  
  
"Acho que não é só amizade ou preocupação o que sinto por ti! Acho que há algo mais mas não sei bem dizer-te o quê."  
  
Ela baixando os olhos para os fixar nos seus pés, sentindo-se a corar e uma enorme confusão e interesse no que estava a sentir, crendo ouvir mais permaneceu em silencio a espera de mais palavras de quem lhe despertara tão estranhas emoções.  
  
"É que no fim da batalha não podia imaginar que te tinhas arriscado a vida por mim e não fazer nada, tinha que fazer alguma coisa....." Ele pausou um pouco reunindo os pensamentos e transformando-os em palavras disse "Alem disso gosto de estar contigo mesmo quando não dizemos uma palavra um ao outro, sinto-me bem só de estar ao teu lado, e és tu com quem me é mais fácil falar, talvez pela tua maneira de ser, calma e serena e as vezes até um pouco fria."  
  
Ela corando e ficando cada vez mais confusa ao ouvi-lo proferir estas palavras.  
  
"Acho que tudo isto se pode chamar de ....."  
  
"Chamar de quê Ikari-kun"  
  
"Hâ.. nada nada Ayanami"  
  
O que será que ele queria dizer? O que se pode chamar a isto? pensou ela enquanto fixava o olhar no pavimento onde os dois caminhavam  
  
O que é que eu ia dizer? Será que queria mesmo dizer-lhe aquilo? Será mesmo aquilo que sinto?... Ainda bem que não disse ela provavelmente iria ignorar-me já que não é do feitio dela gozar pensou ele enquanto deitava breves olhares à sua companhia nesta caminhada. Os dois não tornaram a falar durante todo o caminho, cada um distraído com os seus próprios pensamentos... Será amor o que ele queria dizer? E se for será mesmo isto o que estou a sentir, será que ele sente da mesma forma? Haverá sentimento oposto a este? Um choque percorreu a sua espinha quando esta e muitas outras perguntas atravessavam a mente da Rei...  
  
Chegando ao apartamento da Ayanami ela disse-lhe com uma evidente falta de à vontade, o que era muito estranho verificar este comportamento principalmente na sempre calma e inabalável Rei  
  
"Bem é melhor separarmo-nos, tens que ir para casa, a Major Misato Katsuragi deve estar preocupada!"  
  
"Não ela ainda não deve ter chegado, mas de qualquer modo é melhor ir embora."  
  
Depois de um breve momento a olhar para a porta como se esta fosse de vidro e o deixa-se ver o interior do apartamento, retirou-se....  
  
Lá dentro Rei deitara-se e olhava fixamente os óculos pertencentes a Gendo Ikari, ela trouxera estes óculos quando ele a salvara na altura em que o primeiro teste de activação do Eva 00 correu mal. Ela fitava-os enquanto pensava sobre o que estava a sentir  
  
O que é isto, que nunca senti antes, nem mesmo por ele (Gendo). Será amor? Pensou ela enquanto as palavras de Shinji ecoavam na sua memoria  
  
Um sentimento tão reconfortante quando estou perto e tão entristecedor quando estou longe dele.  
  
O que é que faço? Como é que vou reagir? Será que ele espera alguma coisa de mim?  
  
Estes e muitos outros pensamentos não a abandonaram nem mesmo quando adormeceu, sonhando com o momento em que Shinji a tirou da cápsula danificada....  
  
Shinji chegara a casa bem mais tarde do que o habitual, mas mesmo assim não havia sinal da sua protectora (Encarregada) Misato.  
  
"Asuka algum problema com a Misato-san?"  
  
"Se tivesses vindo logo para casa em vez de andares a passear com a tua wonder girl terias ouvido a mensagem."  
  
"Mas de qualquer modo esta tudo bem, teve de ficar a tratar de uns assuntos na NERV e não tem horas para chegar, como de costume."  
  
"Ela apenas estava a pôr-me a par dos novos horários para os testes de sincronização" justificou-se ele sem pensar na desculpa que tinha acabado de dar para encobrir a pequena conversa que tivera com a Rei  
  
"Tu!! A justificar-te em vez de te desculpares.... É sinal de que não era bem isso que devias estar a fazer."  
  
"Ta bem!!! Qualquer coisa estou no meu quarto."  
  
Isto é definitivamente estranho, retorquir em vez de se desculpar não é típico dele!! Aqui há coisa!... Pensou a Asuka enquanto se dirigia para a sala de estar para passar algum tempo a assistir Tv enquanto esperava pela Misato ou pelo menos ate que o sono chega-se...  
  
Shinji ficara no seu quarto a ouvir musica no seu SDAT Player e a pensar no significado das suas palavras e na rapariga que agora ocupa um cantinho no seu coração...  
  
No dia seguinte Asuka levantara-se mais cedo que necessário, só para ter o prazer de Gozar com o seu companheiro de habitação.  
  
"SHINJI acorda seu estúpido »Baca Shinji get up«"  
  
Só que não lhe correu como esperava, o quarto já estava vazio e completamente arrumado bem como toda a casa.  
  
"Que andaste a fazer, dês de que horas estas a pé?" Perguntou-lhe ao cruzar-se com ele na cozinha.  
  
"O Pequeno almoço já esta pronto, e bom dia para ti também!!!"  
  
Disse ele com um ar sério e cabisbaixo.  
  
"Passa-se alguma coisa com a Misato ?"  
  
"Não só chegou um 'pouco' tarde, nada mais."  
  
"O que te deu para andares a limpar a casa logo de manha cedo?"  
  
"Nada apenas não conseguia dormir e como não tinha mais nada para fazer decidi arrumar isto para me manter ocupado e alem disso isto estava mesmo a precisar de uma limpeza porque tu e a Misato são as donas de casa por excelência."  
  
"Ei Baca Shinji não fa..."  
  
"Parai os dois, sempre a discutir." (Interrompeu a Misato) "Bom dia !!!"  
  
"Bom dia!" Responderam os dois quase ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"E parabéns Shinji fixes-te um bom trabalho aqui!.. Á quase que me esquecia hoje tendes testes de sincronização...."  
  
A manha correu dentro do possível, com a Asuka a implicar constantemente com ele. Shinji teve que preparar um almoço mais tradicional porque os cozinhados da Major Misato não são lá muito bons, tendo inclusive ela a capacidade de tornar fast food numa possível ameaça biológica.  
  
Não que Shinji e Asuka já não estivessem habituados pois moravam com a major já a bastante tempo e alem disso uma boa refeição calha bem de vez em quando (para variar)  
  
"O almoço esta pronto!!!"  
  
"À baca Shinji já era sem tempo, estou a morrer de fome!"  
  
"Shinji desta vez esmeraste-te, deve estar delicioso!"  
  
Até Pen-Pen saio do seu quarto no frigorifico atraído pelo cheiro. Shinji pôs um pouco para o pinguim, e depois de já estarem todos há mesa começarão a saborear calmamente a refeição preparada por ele, até que a Misato interrompeu:  
  
"Shinji onde estiveste ontem no fim das aulas?"  
  
(É claro que ela sabia onde ele estivera pois a NERV possui uma secção de agentes secretos encarregues de vigiar alguns funcionários e principalmente os pilotos)  
  
Shinji estava a procura das palavras quando a Asuka respondeu por ele.  
  
"Ele foi acompanhar a sua Wonder Girl a casa, parece que ela estava a informa-lo dos novos horários para os testes de sincronização !"  
  
"Engraçado os horários só foram elaborados ontem à noite e já era bem tarde!"  
  
Shinji que agora olhava para as duas que pareciam estar a gostar de o ver naquela situação, ele incrivelmente corado disse:  
  
"Es...estávamos apenas a conversar, ela queria perguntar-me uma coisa sobre o que se passou no ataque do quinto anjo!"  
  
"Então não estavas a fazer o que disseste ontem a noite quando chegaste e demoraste muito tempo para quem só estava a conversar, e para não conseguires dormir das duas uma ou a conversa foi muito emocionante ou estiveste a fazer algo que não envolve lá muitas palavras !!!" (Não se ponham com ideias )  
  
"N...Não é nada disso!!!"  
  
Respondeu ele corando ainda mais, isto é se isso era humanamente possível...  
  
"À Shinji, Shinji és tão fácil de atazanar...."  
  
Mas ao pensar na resposta da Asuka pensou: Parece que a Asuka não esta a levar isto muito na brincadeira! Sinceramente não a entendo primeiro era aquele fraquinho por Kaji no entanto fica sempre mal-humorada quando se fala a respeito da Rei e do Shinji mas principalmente da Rei,... Será que ela tem ciúmes da Rei e do Shinji?... Não.. Não pode ser ela anda sempre a atazanar o pobre Shinji e quanto à Rei pura e simplesmente não se dão bem... Misato, Misato eles são muito jovens não pode ser....  
  
Shinji mal acabou de comer retirou-se da mesa para não ter que aturar as duas a goza-lo, a Misato limitava-se a atazana-lo enquanto que a Asuka gozava tanto a ele como à Rei que nem lá estava para se defender (mesmo que lá estivesse certamente que apenas a ia ignorar)...  
  
"A tua Wonder Girl não deve ser tão santinha quanto demonstra , não deve passar de uma »Tramp«(P$a) que aparenta ser uma boa menina."  
  
Isto foi de mais pensou a Misato enquanto abria a boca para repreender fortemente a Asuka, mas não teve tempo, Shinji tinha parado a meio caminho da porta de saída com o sangue a ferver dentro das veias e a raiva a subir...  
  
"SORYU não te atrevas a referir novamente a ela assim, não fales de quem não conheces, tu não és melhor que ela, tu..."  
  
"»D.. Don't compare me to that... that beatch!!!«"  
  
Shinji baixando o tom de voz calmo e ameaçador e com um ligeiro tom de sarcasmo que faria Gendo Ikari orgulhoso.  
  
"Desculpa tens razão, não sei o que me deu para fazer tal comparação, claro que não existe comparação possível.(aumentando o tom de voz para um grito capas de se ouvir lá fora na rua) ELA É MUITO MELHOR!!!"  
  
A Asuka ficou sem palavras devido ao choque de tais palavras e à raiva que tal afirmação provocara, só dando pela sua reacção quando ele agarrara a sua mão que estava em movimento em direcção a cara dele.  
  
"O NÂO! Nem espremestes!... Estou farto da tua arrogância, da tua mania de superioridade, de te ouvir a gabar de que és melhor que o outros, sendo a única coisa de que és capaz de fazer em condições para alem de humilhares os outros são os testes de sincronização, porque quando sais para a verdadeira luta ficas apavorada como uma criancinha, tão apvorada que mal consegues mover o teu Eva, tendo de ser eu ou a Rei a fazer tudo porque tudo o que tu sabes fazer é..."  
  
"PÀRA NÂO TENS O DIREIRO!!!!"  
  
"Há não tenho o direito! E tu tens o direito de humilhares os outros?!!"  
  
Asuka apenas o olhava fixamente com as lágrimas a escorrerem pelas faces, com um misto de ódio e de medo nos seus olhos azuis, ódio pelas palavras que ele lhe dissera e medo daquele que estava à sua frente, aquele não era o Shinji que ela conhecia...  
  
Misato apenas permanecia congelada na cadeira em que se sentara para almoçar, em choque pois nunca vira tal reacção no rapaz, demorando um pouco ate assimilar toda aquela cena, até que consegui dizer algo.  
  
"PAREM OS DOIS JÁ FORAM LONGE DE MAIS."  
  
"Não sei porque é que tens tanto orgulho em pilotar se nem isso sabes fazer em condições!"  
  
"Shinji pára!! Gritou a Misato."  
  
Shinji largando o braço da Asuka e preparando-se para sair disse calmamente e novamente com aquele tom de voz: "Estou na NERV a tempo para os testes!" Saindo de seguida do edifício e desaparecendo entre as pessoas que circulavam nas ruas de Tokyo-3.  
  
Asuka ficou congelada durante alguns segundos em frente da porta ate que saio a correr para o seu quarto, Misato pensado, É bom que ele reaja mas também não era preciso pegar tão pesado... dirigindo-se para o quarto da Asuka enquanto pensava nisto, quando lá chegou ouviu os soluços dela enquanto chorava.  
  
"Estás bem Asuka?"  
  
Apenas silencio veio como resposta.  
  
"Asuka-chan tenho a certeza que ele disse aquilo só da boca para fora..." as suas palavras foram cortadas pelas da Asuka.  
  
"Claro que ele cria dizer exactamente aquilo que disse. Tu não viste a expressão dele...."  
  
Misato ficou sem palavras, não sabia o que dizer!  
  
"Asuka-chan se precisares de algo sabes que podes contar comigo."  
  
Após isto um silencio instalou-se na casa durante algumas horas...  
  
Shinji andou pelas ruas durante horas quando o seu celular tocou, ele ao inicio apenas tentou ignora-lo mas acabou por o atender.  
  
"Está tudo bem Shinji-chan? Era para avisar que os testes foram cancelados por hoje, no estado que vocês estão era escusado faze-los, por isso consegui fazer com que os cancelassem."  
  
"Sim estou bem e obrigado Major, mais alguma coisa que me queira dizer?"  
  
"Não só queria saber quando é que voltas para casa?"  
  
"Não sei, vou apenas andar mais um bocado, não se preocupe «I'm OK»"  
  
Com isto Shinji desligou o celular de forma a não ser incomodado novamente. Ele continuou a andar sem rumo absorto nos seus pensamentos, dando mais tarde por sim em frente do apartamento da Rei. Shinji ficou alguns segundos a olhar para a porta como a decidir o que fazer, bateu a porta esperou mas do outro lado não veio nenhuma resposta, por isso bateu novamente e entrou cautelosamente continuando a anunciar a sua entrada no apartamento, recordando-se da ultima vez que o fizera quando viera entregar o »ID Card« à Rei, só que nesta altura ela encontrava-se a tomar banho, ele entrara e ficara a observar o interior do apartamento, quando ela voltou encontrou-o a segurar um objecto que lhe pertencia, ao ela tirar-lhe o objecto ele desequilibro-se e caio juntamente com ela, ficando ele em cima de uma Ayanami completamente nua, ficando com a mão num dos seios dela. Ele ficou sem reacção, desculpou-se vezes sem conta por tal acontecimento. E ao contrario do que ele esperava não encontrou uma rapariga enervada ma sim uma Rei calma que lhe respondeu num tom de voz monótono como se não desse valor a si própria nem ao facto de o rapaz a ver completamente nua. "Foi um acidente não tens que te desculpar" dizendo isto e continuando a vestir-se...  
  
Shinji afastou os seus pensamentos ficando a olhar para a sua mão ao mesmo tempo que corava um pouco... Ele verificou se ela estava em casa só que lá não estava ninguém. Ele encontrou um apartamento não sujo mas um pouco desarrumado. Shinji decidiu fazer um pouco de limpeza, pôr aquele apartamento um pouco mais habitável enquanto mantinha a sua mente um pouco ocupada por mis um bocado. Passado algum tempo o apartamento encontrava-se impecável mas ainda não avia sinal da Ayanami. Ele cansado deitou-se um pouco na cama, pois naquele apartamento não havia muita mobília para alem da cama, guarda fatos, de uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Não sei como ela consegue viver aqui!! Tenho que tentar fazer alguma coisa, tentar arranjar outra habitação, talvez no mesmo edifício que eu moro ou então tentar dar um pouco de cor a este local.  
  
A pensar nisto e no que poderia fazer para tornar este local mais agradável acabou por adormecer, ali mesmo onde se deitara.  
  
Já era tarde quando a Rei voltou dos HQ da NERV, ficando espantada com quem encontrara deitado na sua cama e ainda mais ao deparar-se com o estado do seu apartamento. Porquê que ele se terá dado ao trabalho de fazer isto? Pensou ela enquanto olhava para o rapaz.  
  
Ela decidiu deixá-lo estar por mais um bocado e ir tomar um duche e depois iria acorda-lo e informa-lo que já era tarde e deveria ir para casa...  
  
Ela acabara de se limpar e preparava para se ir deitar nua como sempre o fizera, mas decidiu por uma T-Shirt, não que ela se em portasse que o jovem a visse nua mas mais por se lembrar do embaraço que o rapaz demonstrara quando pela primeira vez entrara no seu apartamento e a vira nua, acabando inclusive por cair por cima dela. Estes pensamentos fizeram-na corar um pouco o que era muito difícil de acontecer nela. Não que a T-Shirt servisse de muito pois deixava as partes mais intimas do seu corpo semi descobertas. Ela caminhou em direcção a ele para o acordar mas não encontrou coragem para o fazer ficando a olhar para o rapaz que dormia com um aspecto tão calmo que ela não queria perturbar, até que o seu celular tocou...  
  
(Um dos poucos até mesmo o único objecto que ela trazia sempre consigo, não pelo valor mas sim por obrigação pois todos os »Eva Pilots« tinham de andar com o seu para em caso de emergência)... Ela atendeu-o  
  
"Sim"  
  
"Rei ainda bem que atendes-te! O Shinji esta ai?"  
  
"Sim"  
  
"Não o deixes sair eu vou já para ai."  
  
"Major passa-se alguma coisa com o Shin... com o Piloto Ikari?"  
  
"Espero que não ele saio no inicio da tarde e ainda não deu noticias, estou a ficar preocupada! Ele e a Asuka tiveram uma discursam muito seria e ele tomou o teu partido para te defender!"  
  
Para me defender? De quê? Pensou ela.  
  
"Major acho que seria mais apropriado para o piloto Ikari passar cá a noite. Ele está a descansar."  
  
"Rei podes tratar-me por Misato eu não estou em serviço e tens a certeza que não queres que o vá buscar? Está tudo bem?"  
  
"Continuo a afirmar que seria melhor para ele ficar aqui esta noite."  
  
"Muito obrigado Rei, eu amanha passo ai para deixar as coisas dele para a escola e tenta faze-lo ir à escola amanha."  
  
"Sim"  
  
Shinji não acordara com o toque do celular nem quando a Rei lhe tirara a camisa de tão cansado que estava de ter andado sem rumo quase a tarde toda e no fim arrumar aquele apartamento....  
  
Ele só acordou mais tarde quando a Rei se deitou a seu lado, sentindo um choque ao sentir a pele suave dela contra a sua. Uma parte do seu cérebro lutava para o fazer agarrar o resto das suas roupas e fugir dali, mas a outra fazia-o permanecer pois alem do choque inicial quando esta ao lado dela ele sente-se calmo em paz quase como nada nem ninguém neste mundo o pode-se perturbar. Rei deitara-se ao lado de Shinji e apoiara a sua face no peito dele, sentindo o leve bater do seu coração que ao principio era acelerado e descontrolado mas que depois foi voltando ao seu normal. Ela sabia que ele tinha acordado quando ela se deitara mas preferiu não dizer nada, apenas pensou: começo a gostar deste sentimento seja lá o quer que ele quer dizer... Durante toda a minha vida tive a impressão de que me faltava uma parte, mas no entanto esse sentimento agora tem a tendência em desaparecer... creio que é por tua causa Ikari-kun...  
  
"Boa noite meu Shinji..." disse ela num sussurro quase inaudível....  
  
Alguns minutos depois os dois tinham caído num sono profundo e tranquilo...  
  
...Misto tinha acabado de desligar o telefone e dirigia-se para a cozinha para mais uma cerveja enquanto pensava: Quase que jurava que a Rei ia dizer Shinji e não piloto Ikari, e ainda mais esquisito acho que notei alguma emoção quando ela sugeriu que ele passa-se lá a noite... no que é que eu estou a pensar estamos a falar da Rei aqui, "já deve ser é da cerveja" Disse ela ao afastar os pensamentos... Ela dirigiu-se para o seu quarto mais despreocupada mas agora com um pouco de curiosidade a respeito daqueles dois. Posso estar enganada ma acho que está alguma coisa a formar-se enter aqueles dois. Estes foram os últimos pensamentos antes da Major adormecer  
  
No dia seguinte Misato levantou-se bem mais cedo do que o habitual, recolhendo os pertences que Shinji iria precisar para as aulas do dia e também algumas roupas.  
  
Chegando ao apartamento decidiu não bater para não acordar os seus ocupastes e alem disso a porta nuca estava trancada... Bem Misato parece que tinhas razão. pensou ela quando viu os dois a dormirem juntos, Até que fazem um casal giro... Mas que estas para ai a pensar Misato, retorquiu ela para si própria enquanto deixava as coisas para o Shinji... Duas horas mais tarde a Rei acordara e ao encontrar a cama vazia pensou com um misto de desapontamento e de bem estar na sua face. Bem estar porque foi a noite em que melhor se sentiu mesmo que tudo não passa-se de um sonho, desapontamento porque estava à espera que fosse real, pensando que não tinha passado de um bom sonho, mas isto foi substituindo por alegria quando deparou com o Shinji caminhando na sua direcção, trazendo uma bandeja com o pequeno almoço, ela com um ligeiro corar brindou-o com um sorriso esplendoroso de pura felicidade. As faces dele estavam quase da cor dos olhos dela, mas ele pensou que tudo valia a pena para a ver a sorrir daquela forma.  
  
"Rei / Shinji" Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, ambos se calaram para deixar o outro falar, foi Shinji que quebrou o silencio.  
  
"Não sei o que costumas tomar ao pequeno almoço, mas espero que gostes do que te preparei.. e tomei a liberdade de passar o teu uniforme escolar, estava um pouco amarrotado."  
  
Shinji disse isto um pouco atrapalhado devido a ela estar seminua. Rei respondeu-lhe com uma voz quente e calma depois de ele lhe ter pousado a bandeja com o pequeno almoço e de ela o ter provado.  
  
"Muito obrigado Shinji esta muito bom..."  
  
Continuando a falar entre dentadas.  
  
"Porquê que ficas perturbado quando me vez despida? Já me tinhas visto antes! Achas-me desagradável?"  
  
Rei fez esta pergunta mesmo sem saber bem porquê se importava tanto com a opinião dele.  
  
Ele sentindo a sua cara a ficar quente.  
  
"N...Não é nada disso é que não estou habituado a ver-te nua e a agir tão naturalmente, se fosse eu acho que morreria de vergonha... e... e... e acho-te atraente e muito bonita, o que não facilita quando te vejo!!!"  
  
Ele acha-me atraente pensou ela com um sorriso interior.  
  
"Também achas a Asuka atraente?"  
  
"...Sim acho que sim... Isto é mais ou menos..."  
  
"É melhor preparas-te esta quase na hora das aulas e ainda temos de andar um bom pedaço." Disse Shinji a tentar mudar o rumo da conversa  
  
"Eu espero por ti na cozinha enquanto te vestes. Ainda tenho que arrumar as coisas."  
  
Passado alguns minutos já os dois caminhavam em direcção á escola até que a Rei interrompeu o silencio  
  
"Tu e a Soryu discutiram por minha causa ?"  
  
"Não propriamente  
  
"Ontem quando estava a descansar a Major ligou e disse-me que tu e a Soryu discutiram e tu defendeste-me. O que se passou? Não precisavas"  
  
"Claro que precisava! Não podia deixar que ela te insulta-se,.. não da maneira que ela o fez."  
  
Ela ficou contente por saber que ele a defendera.  
  
Os dois caminharam em silêncio ate à sala de aula onde entraram com um sorriso nas suas faces e antes de dirigirem para as suas respectivas carteiras lançaram um olhar especial um ao outro, facto que não passou despercebido aos colegas de Shinji e à »Devil's Daughter« (Asuka) que os estava a observar desde que entraram na escola... Enquanto a Asuka deitava olhares de ódio aos dois jovens os dois amigos do Shinji permaneceram em silencio durante alguns segundos até que Toji falou:  
  
"Há Shinji meu cão sortudo engataste uma das raparigas mais bonitas da escola!!!"  
  
"Yap este sortudo quebrou o gelo da misteriosa Rei Ayanami!" comentou Kensuke  
  
"Não é nada disso só viemos juntos porque passei a noite na casa dela e ao vir para cá estivemos a conversar e..."  
  
Shinji deteve-se nas suas palavras quando viu a cara de incrédulos dos seus amigos, associando o que eles deveriam estar a pensar, rapidamente tentou explicar, completamente atrapalhado e corado.  
  
"Isso não... Não é nada disso, eu não fiz aquilo..."  
  
As suas palavras foram cortadas pelas do Toji  
  
"Tem calma... não escondas, nos não contamos a ninguém..."  
  
Shinji a muito custo consegui explicar o que se passara e o motivo porque passara a noite na casa da Rei, lembrando-se desta vez de omitir alguns factos, como o de ter partilhado a cama com uma Rei quase nua e alguns pormenores da conversa que tivera com ela.  
  
"Isso explica o mau humor da "Devil's Daughter" e tenho a certeza que ela deve estar doida para te partir o pescoço!"  
  
( Asuka bastante conhecida entre os alunos desta escola como The Devil's Daughter devido à sua beleza, ao seu orgulho e mau feitio.)  
  
( Rei também era bastante conhecida com Ice Queen devido a sua beleza inusual e também devido a sua frieza para com os outros e também por estar sempre sozinha, é também constantemente chamada de Wonder Girl pela Asuka )  
  
A conversa dos três amigos foi posta de parte, o professor e começara as leituras chatas sobre o segundo impacto... Toji parecia estar a dormitar enquanto que as mãos de Kensuke dançavam sobre o teclado do seu LapTop, com uma expressão de que estava a fazer algo de importante que poderia estar relacionado com tudo menos com assuntos relacionados com a escola. Asuka deitava olhares de ódio a quase todos mas especialmente ao Shinji e à Rei, Shinji e Rei por sua vez trocavam olhares discretos ou estavam emersos nos seus sonhos diurnos.  
  
No fim da manha quando todos se preparavam para ir almoçar, Shinji dirigia-se á Rei a fim de lhe propor para almoçarem juntos pois ela almoçava sempre sozinha (Não por falta de admiradores ) mas porque ainda não quisera fazer um único amigo o que a chegada de Shinji mudara, quando uma voz de uma Asuka irritada se fez ouvir mesmo por detrás das suas costas.  
  
"Ei Baca Shinji que tal foi a noite com a tua WonderGirl?"  
  
Shinji ficou petrificado com estas palavras e com o facto da atenção de toda a turma estar concentrada neles. Shinji quase que suplicava por um ataque de um anjo, Rei permanecia seria a observar o Shinji e a Asuka que por sua vez possuía uma expressão de ódio e de satisfação por humilhá-lo  
  
"Shinji que andaste a fazer para chegares atrasado e ficares nesse estado assim que falei na tua noite com a tua Wonder Girl?"  
  
Shinji que agora sentia a mesma raiva que no dia anterior respondeu  
  
"O que fiz ou deixei de fazer não é da tua conta, se não fosse por tua causa eu não tinha passado lá a noite e ainda bem que o fiz pois não sei por quanto tempo mais aguentaria estar debaixo do mesmo tecto que tu!"  
  
Um quase silencio instalou-se na sala de aula, ninguém ousava mexer-se da sua posição, à espera do desenrolar daquela cena, sendo eeeee!!!! Hoooooo!!!! E um ou outro He's Death as únicas coisas que se ouviam  
  
Asuka respondeu-lhe não com palavras mas com um grande estalo que ficou nitidamente marcado na cara dele, o que se passou a seguir foi o que mais surpreendeu toda a turma e alguns estudantes de outros anos que se tinham juntado à porta para assistir à confusão, surpreendendo igualmente ou ainda mais os outros dois intervenientes na discussão, a Ayanami levantara-se e perdera toda a sua pose de calma, mantendo a sua expressão inexpressiva e com uma raiva apenas visível nos seu olhos  
  
Rei dera uma bofetada à Asuka tão ou mais forte do que a própria dera ao Shinji  
  
"Não voltes a fazer isso outra vez Pilot Soryo!!!!"  
  
"Se não o quê o que é que me vais fazer?"  
  
"O que for necessário"  
  
Shinji apenas observava aquilo tão espantado com a reacção da Rei que não dava pelo latejar da sua face.  
  
A Asuka ainda em choque devido à inesperada reacção da Ayanami retorquiu.  
  
"Agora vais proteger esse tarado do teu namorado, esse Baca Shinji, (Mais algumas pragas em alemão)"  
  
"Ele não é um tarado, ontem à noite...."  
  
Não digas que dormimos juntos, não digas que dormimos juntos, não digas que dormimos juntos, não digas que dormimos juntos, não digas que dormimos juntos, não digas que dormimos juntos, continuou Shinji a repetir para si próprio enquanto a Rei continuava.  
  
"Ontem à noite não se passou nada" continuou ela "apenas partilhamos o mesmo quarto."  
  
"Provavelmente também partilhaste outra coisa alem do quarto" disse a Asuka com um tom de malícia na sua voz.  
  
Não digas que dormimos juntos, não digas que dormimos juntos, não digas que dormimos juntos, não digas que dormimos juntos, não digas que dormimos juntos, não digas que dormimos juntos...........  
  
"Se estas a referir-te à cama em que dormimos, sim partilhamos" mais hoooo!!! Ecoaram pela sala "mas não se passou mais nada e mesmo que se passa-se não era da tua conta, e não AINDA não somos namorados! Mas parece que essa possibilidade causa-te bastantes ciúmes!"  
  
Esta afirmação fez a Asuka sair a correr da sala, não voltando a ser vista durante o resto do dia...  
  
Quase toda a escola sabia do sucedido e muitos alunos deitavam olhares indiscretos de admiração, espanto ao Shinji e à Rei que almoçavam juntos na cafetaria da escola.  
  
Mas foi no inicio das aulas depois do intervalo para o almoço quando Toji e Kensuke se aproximaram, Shinji e a Rei ficaram a olhar os colegas até que Toji falou.  
  
"Então como vai o casal?"  
  
"Nos não somos um casal!!!"  
  
"Ok...Ok Estava só a brincar mas que formais um lindo casal formais!"  
  
"Toji"  
  
"Ok... desculpem... mas já sabeis das alcunhas que a vossa discussão de hoje de manha deu origem?"  
  
"Alcunhas" Perguntou a Rei com algum interesse.  
  
Tenho a impressão de que não vou gostar disto pensou Shinji enquanto olhava atentamente para os seus amigos, acabando por perguntar "Afinal que alcunhas são essas?"  
  
"Bem agora sois mais conhecidos como »Shinji Ikari The Lord of Iron Balls«, »Ayanami Rei The Girl of Steel« e a melhor de todas »The Couple Of Steel« o casal que fez frente à Devil's Daughter e sobreviveu para contar a historia..."  
  
Rei e Shinji apenas olharam com cara de incrédulos  
  
"Tas a gozar! Que raio de alcunhas nos foram arranjar!"  
  
Rei não ligara muito ao assunto apenas ficou um pouco intrigada porque nos teriam dado semelhantes nomes? mas o que mais lhe intrigava era o do Shinji, não sabendo bem o que queriam dizer com »Lord Of Iron Balls« e o que teria a ver com o assunto.....  
  
...Passaram o resto do dia dentro do normal com alguns alunos a olharem-nos pelo canto do olho, ou algumas saudações como heróis que regressavam vitoriosos e ilesos de uma batalha sangrenta, quando Shinji passava entre alguns grupos de alunos, entre rapazes ouvia-se »Hi Greatest Lord of Iron Balls« ou algumas risadas ou piadas relacionadas com a sua nova alcunha.  
  
No fim do dia quando todos se preparavam para ir embora para casa depois de um dia de aulas bem diferente do costume, a Rei dirigiu-se o Shinji seguida por vários olhares curiosos.  
  
"Shinji vais voltar para casa?"  
  
"...Talvez mais logo, isto é se não te importares que te faça companhia por mais um bocado, é que não me apetece enfrentar a Asuka tão cedo!!!"  
  
Ao que ela respondeu com um sorriso e um leve acenar. Com isto os dois dirigiram-se para os portões da escola, quando chegaram ao átrio ouviram algumas vozes desconhecidas e isoladas da multidão de alunos que saiam das salas.  
  
"Hi Couple of Steel!!!"  
  
Seguido de olhares que viraram em direcção a eles, depois outra e outra voz a juntar-se à aclamação, em poucos momentos já varias dezenas de alunos gritavam  
  
"GREAT COUPLE OF STEEL, GREAT COUPLE OF STEEL, GREAT COUPLE OF STEEL, GREAT COUPLE OF STEEL...."  
  
Os dois coraram imenso quando saíram da escola  
  
"Bem parece que vamos ser bastante conhecidos nos próximos dias" declarou Shinji  
  
Rei não respondeu limitando-se a caminhar em silencio, quando estavam a chegar ao apartamento, ela parou Shinji dando por ela parou igualmente e ficou a olhar para ela.  
  
"Queres ficar esta noite?"  
  
"Se não te incomodar, é que não queria incomodar-te mais, alem disso se na escola descobrem que passei outra noite na tua casa então é que nunca mais nos livramo-nos da alcunha"  
  
"Não é incomodo nenhum e porque nos havemos de preocupar com que os outros dizem ou pensam a nosso respeito?"  
  
"É acho que tens rasam, porque nos havemos de importar?"  
  
"Gostavas que fosse verdade?"  
  
"Sabes estive a pensar e acho que podia-mos mudar a aparência do teu apartamento dar-lhe um ar..." mas as suas palavras descarrilaram ao soarem-lhe tão estúpidas, uma estúpida tentativa de mudar de assunto.  
  
"Não respondes-te à pergunta!.. mas não precisas se te incomoda!"  
  
"Não deixa estar, mas acho que sim, talvez não sei..."  
  
"Sabes mudaste bastante desde que te conheci."  
  
"...Bem... Acho que foi graças a ti."  
  
Shinji sorrindo "Fico contente por isso, agora acho que podes considerar-me um amigo, isto é sem seres ordenada para tal."  
  
"Sim acho que és um verdadeiro amigo e talvez o único"  
  
Como os dois não são de muitas palavras chegaram ao fim do dia sem falarem muito, ficaram até tarde a fazer os trabalhos escolares, já era um pouco tarde quando se deitaram, Shinji preparou um cantinho no chão ao lado da cama da Rei, mesmo esta insistindo para que ele se deita-se com ela afirmando que havia espaço suficiente para os dois, ele preferiu ficar no chão.  
  
De manha ele acordou com a Rei ao seu lado. Ela acordou com ele a olhá-la.  
  
"Algum problema Shinji?"  
  
"Não..... mas porque é que vieste deitar-te ao meu lado?"  
  
"Não achei correcto ficar na cama enquanto tu dormias no chão." respondeu ela sem mesmos saber o que a levara a fazer aquilo.  
  
"Bem vou preparar um pequeno almoço se não te importas!"  
  
Rei apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, pouco depois Shinji voltava com o pequeno-almoço. Os dois tomaram o pequeno-almoço naquela cama improvisada... Tinham falado sobre uma ou outra coisa mas passaram a maior parte do tempo a olhar um para o outro.  
  
"Shinji posso fazer uma coisa?"  
  
"S...Sim" respondeu ele um pouco apanhado de surpresa.  
  
Rei aproximara-se lentamente dele que permanecia imóvel quase paralisado, ela estava agora tão perto que ele sentia a sua respiração nas sua face, os seu lábios estavam quase a unir-se com os dela quando uma batida na porta os fez afastarem-se bruscamente.  
  
"Rei vou entrar."  
  
Misato ficou admirada em encontrar os dois numa cama feita no chão e ambos incrivelmente corados Acho que interrompeste alguma coisa Misato pensou ela  
  
"O que é que estais a fazer?"  
  
Um Shinji em boxers levantara-se rapidamente e começara a explicar-se  
  
"Não era nada do que possa pensar, nos estávamos a tomar o pequeno-almoço e a conversar..."  
  
"Então porquê que ficaram os dois tão corados quando entrei? Acho que a Asuka tinha rasam em chamar-te de tarado" acrescentou ela com um sorriso.  
  
"Eu não considero o shinj... Pilot Ikari um tarado!"  
  
"estava só a brincar com ele Rei-chan e podes trata-lo por Shinji à minha frente não há problema eu não conto a ninguém..." "E Shinji para de andar a correr de um lado para o outro de boxers e veste-te, é melhor vires para casa, desde ontem que a Asuka não sai do quarto e acho melhor seres tu a conversar com ela."  
  
Misato conduziu até casa, Shinji desejava que o trajecto fossem bem mais longo pois não lhe agradava muito ter que falar com a Asuka.  
  
Eles chegaram a casa poucos minutos depois de terem saído da casa da Rei, Shinji que agora engolia em seco enquanto se preparava vara bater à porta da Asuka.  
  
"Asuka estas bem?"  
  
"Não me chateies Baca Shinji!"  
  
"Asuka desculpa..."  
  
"Desculpa por aquilo que te disse... eu não sei se te importas comigo, estas sempre a gozar-me e a maltratar-me e quando maltrataste uma das poucas pessoas que é boa para mim eu pura e simplesmente não aguentei!... Se tivesse sido outra pessoa a maltratar-te eu teria reagido da mesma forma. Tu apesar de tudo fazes parte dos únicos e melhores amigos que tenho, eu faria o mesmo por qualquer um deles, tu sabes que me importo contigo mas...."  
  
"Desculpa se quiseres falar...."  
  
Shinji já virara as costas e preparava-se para ir embora para o seu quarto quando uma Asuka despenteada, com a mesma roupa que usara no dia anterior na escola, mas agora toda amarrotada, olhos vermelhos de chorar abriu a porta...  
  
"Shinji"  
  
Shinji que agora estava virado de frente e a olhar para ela  
  
"Assério que te preocupas comigo? Farias o mesmo por mim?"  
  
"Acho que sim, não precisaria de pensar duas vezes antes de te defender fosse pelo que fosse...."  
  
Asuka atirou-se para ele abraçando-o, ele ao principio hesitou mas depois abrasou-a e murmurou "Ainda bem que estas melhor."  
  
"Não penses que te vou deixar aproveitar da situação seu tarado" com isto ela dá-lhe uma joelhada nas partes baixas...  
  
"EI QUAL FOI A IDEIA?" gritou ele curvado com as dores  
  
Ela não respondeu mas de certa forma é bom saber que voltaste ao normal mas bem que podias demonstra-lo de outra forma....  
  
Chapter 2 --- Warm Behind The Ice 


	2. Warm Behind The Ice

The Dawn of The Fallen Angels  
  
Eu não tenho direitos sobre o Evangelion, este pertence à GAINAX etc.. e coisa e tal.. já sabem como é a historia… PS: A ordem dos acontecimentos nesta fic serão muito diferentes da historia da série da TV, a ordem dos anjos será ajustada ao decorrer da mesma, os pilotos também ceram ligeiramente mais velhos do que na série. OBRIGADO espero que gostem  
  
Falas - " ….." Pensamentos - ….  
Comentários do autor - (…)  
Falas adequadas em Ingl. ou Jap. - »…..« Quando a palavra não é bem aquela -  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 --- Warm Behind The Ice  
  
(A.N: Chan, San, Kun entre outros são utilizados como complementares do nome na cultura japonesa ou chinesa, Chan é mais utilizado por casais (namorados, casados etc..) significa algo relacionado com carinho, funcionando também como um insulto se um homem chamar isto a outro pois estaria a trata-lo por rapariga pequena ou a por em causa a sua masculinidade. San é mais utilizado como significado de respeito perante outros inibidos. Kun é mais utilizado entre jovens amigos e também entre namorados. Nesta cultura pode ser considerado falta de respeito tratar uma pessoa desconhecida pelo primeiro nome pois está reservado aos amigos, também pode ser considerado um insulto tratar um amigo pelo nome de família isto dependendo da situação.)  
  
O tempo passara cada dia igual ao anterior num circulo de monotonia » except for The fact that one mor angel was taken down « depois disso a vida dos » 3 chapions of the human race « voltara em força para a sua monotonia e hoje não era diferente dos outros dias. Os três pilotos bem como o resto da turma estava mais uma vez a morrer de tédio enquanto ouviam as continuas leituras sobre o 2º Impacto que o sensei insistia em atirar para os seus alunos, alguns combatiam a chatice comunicando com os seus colegas através de chats, outros pareciam estar a por o sono em dia, alguns desses alunos eram o Toji que dormitava com a cara apoiada na mesa e com os braços caídos quase como tentassem a todo custo chegar ao chão que estava demasiado longe, Asuka também parecia estar a dormir no seu lugar ao fundo da sala com os braços a servirem de almofada para a sua cabeça que esta deitada sobre a mesa, Shinji continuava nos seus sonhos diurnos acordando de vez em quanto para olhar para a rapariga albina que ocupava tantas vezes os seus pensamentos, pensando no tempo que passara no apartamento desta e no que sentira quando lá estivera.  
  
Por outro lado Rei concentrava-se no que se passava fora da janela e nos seus pensamentos, desviando de vez em quando o olhar para o piloto do Eva 01, nenhum deles apercebendo-se dos olhares do outro. Rei continuava a pensar nos novos pensamentos que recentemente descobrira, perguntando-se qual o seu significado e qual a sua importância Porque que sinto esta estranha sensação quando ele me olha, quando ele esta perto de mim pensava ela enquanto direccionava um olhar para a pessoa que a fazia sentir assim. Mas este sentimento que senti naquele dia de manha em que tomávamos pequeno-almoço juntos, será desejo?... sim eu penso que é desejo, mas porque que só o sinto em relação a dele, porquê que desejo passar mais tempo com ele?  
  
O que eles não sabiam era que cada um estava a pensar o mesmo a respeito do outro.  
  
A campainha tocara acordando um Toji ensonado que se levantara rapidamente e olhando para os outros que estavam a retirar os almoços das suas mochilas "Há hora de almoço! A minha altura preferida de todo dia de aulas." Os três amigos Shinji, Toji e Kensuke saíram da sala dirigindo-se para o local onde costumam almoçar, ambos se sentaram à sombra de uma arvore que se situava num pequeno jardim com uma pequena lagoa que delimitava o pátio da escola do lado sul, um raro silencio instalou-se entre os três Stogs (Shinji, Kensuke e Toji) até que Kensuke o quebrou.  
"Então Shin-man o que se passa entre ti e a Ice Queen?"  
  
"O que queres dizer?"  
  
"Haa! Não escondas, dês de aquela briga com a Asuka que vos não parais de lançar olhares um ao outro quando um não esta a reparar."  
  
Ela costuma olhar para mim "Ha! N..Não é nada disso é…é…é que… ela parece sempre tão só e ela disse que me protegia quando lutamos contra o quinto anjo e por causa disso ela quase morreu para cumprir a promessa, ela salvou-me a vida, eu devo-lhe a minha, eu sinto que lhe devo alguma coisa, ela é muito importante para mim eu faria o mesmo por ela caso fosse necessário, eu…" Shinji decidiu parar prevendo o rumo que as suas palavras e pensamentos iriam tomar.  
"Vez Toji eu disse-te que ele estava caidinho por ela!"  
  
Os dois continuaram apegar com o seu amigo, que agora procurava algo em que fixar o olhar para se distrair do que os seus amigos estavam a dizer, ele fixara o seu olhar num ponto distante do telhado da escola onde se podia distinguir a »Blue Haired Girl«  
  
"Vejo-vos na aula" com isto ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o telhado da escola enquanto pensava no que poderia dizer sem a ofender ou sem fazer figura de parvo. Enquanto isso Rei decidira que iria fala com o piloto Ikari a respeito destes novo sentimento. Ela não reparara que saíra de perto dos seus amigos, Shinji acabara de chegar ao telhado quando a campainha tocou para assinalar o inicio das aulas, ele voltara para traz seguido pela rapariga albina que se encontrava a alguns passos a traz dele, Bem fica para a próxima pensou ele enquanto se dirigia para a sala de aula. Os dois pilotos dirigiram-se para as suas carteiras ficando alguns segundos a olharem-se fixamente nos olhos quase como um olhar de dois apaixonados.  
  
"Hei Shin-man onde raio é que te metes-te e o que foste fazer com a Ayanami?" perguntou Toji com um sorriso.  
  
"Não foi a lado nenhum e só me encontrei com a Re..Ayanami ao entrar para a sala."  
  
"Então porquê aquele olhar?"  
  
Shinji não respondeu e momentos depois o sensei entrava na sala e mais uma vez com ele vinha a chatice que engolia toda a turma quando começavam as leituras obre o 2º Impacto, causando uma sensação de deja-vu na maioria dos alunos, para ele o tempo passava quase como em camera lenta, Shinji estava quase a dormir quando uma mensagem apareceu no seu laptop !!! O que será !!! pensou ele clicando na pequena mensagem fazendo abrir uma pequena janela com letras de um verde intermitente e fundo negro.  
  
A.Rei Hi Queria pedir-te que me acompanhasses ate à minha residência se for aceitável  
  
Shinji releu umas pouca de vezes a mensagem perguntando-se qual seria o motivo pelo qual ela queria que a acompanha-se.  
  
I.Shinji Ok com todo o prazer.  
Posso perguntar porquê que desejas que te acompanhe?  
  
Momentos depois apareceu uma nova mensagem dela que ele apresou-se a ler.  
  
A.Rei Tenho algumas duvidas para as quais queria a tua ajuda se não te importares  
  
I.Shinji Está bem mas como já disse com todo o prazer  
  
Esta foi a resposta dele embora um pouco apreensivo a este assunto Porque que será que uma das raparigas mais inteligentes que conheço quer esclarecer duvidas comigo ?  
Shinji passou o resto da aula a ponderar sobre o que ela poderia querer esclarecer com ele, quando a aula terminou ele dirigiu-se para o portal da escola esperando por ela para a acompanhar quando ela saiu do edifício e se dirigiu a ele, ele sentiu as faces a corarem ligeiramente, olhando para o chão para esconder a reacção, acabando por não reparar que ela também corara um pouco, os dois dirigiram-se para o apartamento dela, estavam a caminhar em silencio, crendo dizer algo mas sem saberem o quê eles mantiveram-se em silencio que permaneceu até que Rei tomou a iniciativa em quebra-lo.  
  
"Shinji-kun qual o" Porquê que sinto as faces a ficarem quentes? perguntou-se a si própria enquanto formulava o resto da questão "Qual o significado daquela sensação que tivemos naquele dia de manha?"  
  
"A..A que te estas a referir" respondeu-lhe ele sabendo perfeitamente a que ela se estava a referir mas esperando que não fosse.  
  
Será que ele não se lembra ou… não sentiu o mesmo? Porquê que sinto este desapontamento? "Depois de teres passado a segunda noite no meu apartamento, quando estava-mos a tomar o pequeno-almoço que preparas-te e antes da Major nos interromper."  
  
"Há.. err… Rei… Desculpa mas sinceramente também não sei.. eu próprio continuo a perguntar-me o mesmo… desculpa."  
  
"De que te desculpas? Não é tua culpa se não tens como me responder."  
  
"Obrigado Rei é que gostava de te poder responder"  
  
Os dois deram por si em frente ao apartamento 402, o apartamento que pertencia à Rei Ayanami, ambos se despediram e quando ela se preparava para fechar a porta ele chamou-a.  
  
"Rei !!"  
  
Ela abrindo a porta e ficando a olhar para ele com algum interesse "Sim tudo bem Shinji"  
  
"Sim eu,…. eu gostaria de te perguntar se poderias dar-me uma ajuda com uma matéria que não percebi muito bem na aula, isto é se não for incomodo."  
  
Ele não tinha nenhuma duvida a respeito de qualquer das matérias, apenas sentiu algo que o fez agir de modo a passar mais algum tempo com ela.  
  
"Não será nenhum incomodo" disse ela corando ligeiramente.  
  
Os dois pilotos e alunos sentaram-se a uma mesa fazendo alguns exercícios que ele fazia de conta que não entendia, ele sentia-se por estar a mentir-lhe e estar a usar uma desculpa tão estúpida só para estar perto dela. Os dois continuaram a fazer os exercícios, não estando nem um nem outro com atenção aos mesmos mas sim nos seus pensamentos e no outro que estava a seu lado (Vida de estudante é difícil) Shinji já se apercebera do que sentia por estas rainha de cabelos azuis e olhos vermelhos mas ainda não se apercebera da profundidade dos mesmos. Rei por seu lado sabia que se preocupava com ele e que tinha sentimentos por ele mas ainda não estava sertã dos seus significados.  
Eu gosto realmente dela, devia dizer-lhe… mas se ela me ignora? ou pior se faz troça?...não ela não gozaria eu sei que não.  
Eu gosto da sua presença… faz-me sentir quente por dentro, já não sinto aquele frio aquele vazio, como se falta-se uma parte de mim Rei continuava a explicar a matéria enquanto continuava a pensar nos seus sentimentos reparou que ele parara de tomar notas, ela erguei o seu olhar para deparar com ele a olhá-la fixamente, o que a fez corar fortemente, os dois continuaram a olhar-se olhos nos olhos, a olharem fixamente nas janelas da alma humana, cada um perdido naquela beleza que nos deixa ver para lá do físico de cada um, que nos deixa ver o que vai dentro do coração de cada um.  
  
"Porque me olhas assim Shinji-kun?"  
  
"A..A...Eu..Eu… Eu estava só a… desculpa estava a contemplar a tua beleza, és muito bonita Rei." Disse ele ficando de tal forma corado que as suas faces rivalizavam com a cor dos olhos da rapariga que estava à frente dele e que corara novamente em menos de um minuto e desta vez mais fortemente do que a anterior e que lhe dava agora um daqueles sorrisos especiais que nem mesmo o Comandante tinha o privilegio de receber. Shinji um pouco embaraçado (Pouco? Ok mais que 'um pouco') arrumou as coisas enquanto ela o olhava "Rei…" Pausou um pouco enquanto a olhava "Obrigado, vemo-nos amanha na escola, já se faz tarde tenho que ir para casa… obrigado."  
  
"Shinji!!!"  
  
"…." ele não respondeu, parou a meio caminho para a saída olhando para ele enquanto esperava que ela continua-se.  
  
"..Boa noite."  
  
"Boa noite Rei-chan até amanha."  
  
Rei sentira o coração a despedaçar-se quase como volta-se a perder a parte dela que tanto tempo demorara a encontrar, ela considerara a ideia de lhe pedir para passar a noite no apartamento mas acabou por decidir contra….  
Ela tomara banho depois de ele partir e agora estava na sua cama a olhar para a tecto com ar pensativo Porquê que senti algo a partir-se, despedaçar-se quando ele foi embora? Porque que aquele elogio me fez sentir tão bem e ao mesmo tempo como se tivesse borboletas no estômago? Porque que sinto esta sensação de conforto quando ele esta perto?.. Irei descobrir o significado de tudo isto Pensou ela sorrindo enquanto se lembrava das palavras que ele lhe dirigiu.  
"Ele disse que eu era bonina" disse ela para si própria num sussurro antes de adormecer.  
  
Esta noite começou diferente de todas as outra para esta deusa de cabelos azuis, olhos vermelhos e de uma pele pálida e esplendorosa como a mais pura das cedas, Ayanami Rei é o nome deste anjo que adormeceu pela primeira vez na sua existência com um sentimento quente bem lá no fundo do seu coração.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gendo estava no seu escritório na NERV, numa sala escura e ampla como as salas das masmorras dos castelos de eras já à muito passadas, sentado a observar a Dr. Akagi com as mãos cruzadas mesmo por baixo do nariz na posição já bem conhecida de Gendo Ikari(«Gendo trad Mark») "Doutora a quarta criança já foi seleccionada pelo instituto Mandruck?"  
  
"Não Comandante"  
  
"Como esta o progresso das Unidades 03 e 04?"  
  
"A unidade 03 está quase pronta e estão a preparar o teste de activação do S2 Organ da unidade 04."  
  
"É tudo?"  
  
"Sim Comandante."  
  
"Dismiss you can live now."  
  
A doutora Ritsuko Akagi parou brevemente perto da porta e disse:  
"Comandante"  
  
"Sim"  
  
"Deverei espera-lo?"  
  
"Sim.."  
  
A Doutora saiu da sala e dirigiu-se para o seu laboratório onde ficou a trabalhar até tarde, planeando uma futura experiência com a primeira e terceira criança… Na manha seguinte a doutora encontrava-se de novo no escritório do comandante Gendo Ikari propondo a experiência que envolveria o seu filho, terceira criança piloto do Eva 01 Shinji Ikari e a primeira criança piloto do Eva 00 Ayanami Rei. Experiência que iria alterar a vida destes dois jovens salvadores do mundo.  
  
"Que deseja doutora? Não deveria estar no seu laboratório?"  
  
"Sim mas tenho algo que poderá ser de grande utilidade."  
  
"Especifique.." "Bem comandante estive a estudar os resultados dos últimos testes de sincronização da primeira e terceira criança e sempre que fazem testes em conjunto as suas taxas de sincronização são mais elevadas do que quando efectuam os testes separadamente."  
  
"O que é que tem em mente doutora?"  
  
"Estive a estudar as possibilidades e pensei em dois testes, um deles será uma sincronização cruzada em que os pilotos trocaram de Eva para testar a capacidade de sincronizarem com o Eva um do outro Ikari com o Eva 00 e a Rei com o Eva 01 se este primeiro tiver bons resultados será útil quando um dos pilotos não estiver em condições para pilotar o seu Eva."  
  
"E o segundo teste?"  
  
"O segundo teste consiste em tentar sincronizar dois pilotos com um Eva como aconteceu com a segunda e terceira criança no ataque que ocorreu em pleno mar quando o Eva 02 estava a ser transportado para Tokyo, com isto poderíamos alcançar valores de sincronização mais elevados dando assim mais poder aos Evas e mantendo os sob controlo."  
  
"Porquê a primeira e a terceira criança para este teste doutora? Já que a segunda e a terceira já o tinham feito uma vez não seria mais fácil fazê-lo uma segunda vez doutora?"  
  
"Comandante os pilotos dos Evas 01 e 02 são muito diferentes quer no modo de pensar e combater quer nos motivos pelos quais lutam, isto tornaria mais difícil a sincronização entre eles e o Eva não falando a maior possibilidade do Eva entrar em modo berseker, enquanto que a Rei e o Ikari já são mais compatíveis devido ao seu modo reservado quer de um quer do outro, eles tem uma maneira de lutar parecida e pela altura em que tivemos de combater contra o anjo Alpha & Beta foi provado que é muito mais fácil para eles sincronizarem-se um com o outro. E se me permite não confio na piloto Soryu (Asuka Langley Soryu) não sei em qual se pode confiar mais se nesta rapariga pilotando um Eva se no próprio Anjo."  
  
"Doutora, não está aqui para achar nada e a piloto Soryu fará o seu trabalho conforme o cenário… Faça os preparativos para os testes e de inicio aos mesmos os mais depressa possível. Ainda vai demorar um pouco ate que o próximo anjo chegue. Agora pode retirar-se Doutora"  
  
"Sim comandante"  
  
Nessa mesma manha na casa da Major Katsuragi dois jovens pilotos preparavam-se para mais um dia de aulas maçadoras um Shinji ensonado preparava os almoços para a escola enquanto uma Asuka e uma Misato igualmente ensonadas e mal dispostas uma com ressaca de cerveja e outra por motivos que nem mesmo ao diabo lembra saiam dos seus quartos começando a discutir mal chegaram perto da porta da casa de banho, discutindo que tomaria banho em primeiro lugar, Shinji fazia por as ignorar, mas enquanto estas duas discutiam para se decidirem a respeito do banho a mascote da casa PenPen pura e simplesmente passou por elas entrando na casa de banho fechando a porta atrás de si deixando-as a olhar para a dita porta, por outro lado Shinji conhecendo as duas como conhecia agarrara o seu almoço e sacola o mais rapidamente que pode dirigindo-se para a porta de saída para evitar que elas virassem o seu mau humor para ele mas a sua tentativa quase que falhara.  
  
"Shinji onde esta o pequeno-almoço?" perguntou uma Asuka que adquirira a sua dose diária de mau humor dose que chegaria para atormentar os pobres colegas de turma.  
  
"Está à tua frente caso não tenhas reparado! Xau…"  
  
"Shinji onde vais? Volta aqui!"  
  
"Não hoje não. Passe um bom dia Misato e até logo Asuka, infelizmente" disse ele sussurrado a ultima palavra enquanto fechava a porta do apartamento  
  
"Xau Shinji diverte-te" gritou Misato do seu quarto  
  
"O que é que acabaste de dizer Baca-Shinji" Asuka disse enquanto corria para a porta mas não chagando a tempo para o apanhar.  
  
Quando ele chegou à escola poucos alunos tinham chegado e ele era um dos primeiros, ele decidira esperar pelo resto da turma na sala de aula, quando lá chegou já lá se encontrava a Rei sempre a primeira aluna a chegar à escola. Ele entrou na sala e ao encontra-la no seu lugar a olha-lo ele sorriu ao que ela correspondeu sorrindo-lhe de volta. Se lá estivessem os amigos do Shinji certamente que iriam pegar com ele o dia todo. Ele sentara-se no seu lugar e pouco depois os seus colegas de turma juntamente com os seus amigos Toji e Kensuke entravam pela sala dentro, segundos depois a aula tinha começado e como sempre muitos dormitavam ou ocupavam-se de qualquer outra forma, Shinji continuava a deitar olhares discretos à Rei que continuava a olhar pela janela, olhares discretos que não passavam despercebidos pelos seus amigos e pelo alvo desses mesmos olhares que o observava através dos reflexos dos vidros.  
  
"Ei Shin-man porque olhas tanto para ela? Meu dá-lhe descanso, ela não foge "acho eu" ou declara-te de uma vez, convida-a para sair" disse-lhe Toji com um pequeno sorriso quando apanhou o seu amigo a olhar novamente para a rapariga  
  
"Não é nada disso. É que.."  
  
"Ei não venhas outra vez com aquela cena de estares em divida com ela, de ela estar sempre sozinha porque isso já não cola! Tu estas mas é completamente apanhado pela Rainha do Gelo (Ice Queen) nota-se no teu olhar meu, por isso não venhas com desculpas."  
  
"Exacto como queiras!"  
  
Toji apenas lhe respondeu com uma gargalhada, que chamou atenção do professor "SUZUHARA! comporte-se! se não quer ir lá para fora carregar livros a manha toda!"  
  
Com isto o toque que assinalava o intervalo para o almoço suou, Shinji pegara na sacola que trouxera com o almoço e dirigiu-se para a secretária da Ayanami seguido pelo olhar da »Devil's Daughter« .  
  
"Err..Ayanami "  
  
"Sim Ikari-kun"  
  
" Err… queria.. será que te importas, isto é podemos almoçar juntos?"  
  
"…." "Isto é se não te importares"  
  
"È aceitável"  
  
É aceitável??? que raio de resposta é esta?  
"Bem vamos?"  
  
"Não primeiro temos que passar pela cantina, não costumo trazer almoço de casa."  
  
"Não deixa estar eu preparei-te algo, vegetariano claro."  
  
Ela olhou-o e sorrindo-lhe agradeceu-lhe, eles foram para um dos locais mais calmos da escola, local este que raramente recebia alunos para alem do Shinji e dos seus amigos e a própria Rei. Os dois sentaram-se num banco que existia perto das grades no telhado da escola de lá eles poderiam observar todo o pátio da escola, num canto o gang dos rufias da escola noutro canto encontrava-se a Asuka a pegar com alguns alunos, estes dois evitavam-se, tanto o gang preferia evitar problemas com a »Devil's Daughter« como a própria preferia evitar conflitos com o gang. Toji e Kensuke encontravam-se noutra parte do pátio estando Toji aflito com alguma rapariga à qual ele certamente devera ter dito algo que não deveria. Shinji começara a comer a sua sandes deitando um olhar à rapariga que o acompanhava ele reparou que ela o olhava fixamente Porque que ela no come a sandes dela em vez de… Ho shit "Desculpa Rei, desculpa, sinceramente desculpa, aqui esta a tua sandes, desculpa fiquei distraído a observar o pessoal lá em baixo, deculpa." desculpou-se ele ficando incrivelmente corado, tirando a sandes rapidamente deu-lha desculpando-se uma vez mais. Obrigado e um sorriso foram a resposta dela resposta que o acalmou. Estavam a comer em silencio já a algum tempo quando ele parou um pouco.  
"Rei"  
  
"…"  
  
"Tenho algo para te dizer, a respeito de ontem à noite e à matéria."  
  
"O que foi? Não percebeste bem a matéria?"  
  
"Não… Não é isso é que… desculpa mas ontem não tinha qualquer duvida… foi uma reacção, só queria estar contigo mais um bocado,.. desculpa Rei."  
  
Ela corando respondeu-lhe "Não há problema."  
  
"Obrigado."  
  
"Porquê?"  
  
"Por não estares chateada comigo."  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Bem me pareceu."  
  
"Hâ!"  
  
"Que não tinhas duvidas"  
  
"Como?"  
  
"Porque as entendias demasiado rápido para quem tinha duvidas e pelas perguntas que escolhes-te tinhas duvidas a todas as matérias"  
  
"Bem para a próxima vou ter que treinar mais se quero passar mais tempo contigo."  
  
"…"  
  
Os dois riram-se durante um bom bocado, ele riu-se como já não se ria desde a morte da sua mãe e do abandono do seu pai Gendo, ela rira-se pela primeira vez na sua vida, não por lhe dizerem para o fazer mas por livre e espontânea vontade, por alegria, alegria algo que até então desconhecia e mesmo agora não a entendia nem sabia perfeitamente o que era. "Não precisas de inventar desculpas para passar-mos tempo juntos somos amigos não somos? E é suposto os amigos passarem algum tempo juntos." disse ela depois de passarem mais um momento em silencio.  
  
"Tens razão como sempre Rei. Já viste Rei a Asuka e o Toji estão a dar show outra vez."  
  
"A.. dar Show? Que interesse tem velos a discutir?"  
  
"Bem sabes que o pessoal gosta de assistir a uma boa briga e isso e algo que aqueles dois sabem fazer."  
  
Os dois ficaram a conversar sobre este assunto sem saberem que eles e a boca grande junta com a vontade de arreliar a Devil's Daughter do Toji eram a causa da algazarra, lá em baixo os dois discutiam ferozmente, tudo começara quando Toji e Kensuke estavam a almoçar numa parte do jardim numa conversa de um só lado em que Kensuke contava as peripécias que fazia no seu Pc e como queria ser um dos que pilotam os Evas quando um desses ditos pilotos chegou perto deles e lhes perguntou se tinham visto o Shinji.  
"Foi almoçar com a Ayanami" respondeu Kensuke sem se aperceber do erro que cometera.  
  
"Ele está com quem?!"  
  
shit eu e a minha boca grande pensou Kensuke mal ouvira a Asuka a falar pela segunda vez.  
  
"O que queres Devil Girl desanda porque o teu saco de pancada hoje tirou folga.. e pelo andar duvido que entre de novo ao serviço" respondeu-lhe Toji com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
"Vela como é que falas e o que queres dizer com isso?"  
  
"Quero dizer que ele já se enjoou de te aturar!" respondeu-lhe ele calmamente e sem se mexer.  
  
"Há! O que ele pode querer com aquela WonderGirl quando me pode ter a mim? Uma deusa alemã como eu?"  
  
"Deusa? Eu diria mais um demónio!!! Só não sei como é que ele consegue viver debaixo do mesmo tecto que tu" disse ele aumentando o tom de voz e levantando-se continuou "Alias se queres mesmo saber o que ele foi fazer eu digo-te mas duvido que gostes da resposta."  
  
"Desembucha Stog"  
  
"Ele provavelmente foi convida-la para sair, devem estar a tratar de combinar isso agora, olha lá para cima!" dizendo isto ao mesmo tempo em apontava para o telhado da escola onde se podia ver os dois a olharem para a confusão lá em baixo, nesse momento no telhado onde estavam o Shinji e a Rei que já observavam a confusão a algum tempo repararam no Toji a apontar para eles e depois um par de olhos azuis e repletos de raiva a caírem sobre eles.  
  
"Acho que estão a falar de nos Rei e pelo aspecto a Asuka não deve estar muito contente"  
  
"Ela deve ter problemas sérios!"  
  
"Ela é como eu e tu Rei, aquilo é apenas uma defesa." se não for temos que nos por a pau assim que sairmos para combater  
  
Enquanto eles discutiam sobre a Asuka, esta largara a batalha de palavras e avançara para algo mais ao estilo da Asuka Langley Soryu, Toji apenas limitava-se a defender não querendo bater numa rapariga mas a raiva começava a subir-lhe à cabeça "Soryu pára! Já estas a passar das marcas, não estou para servir de saco de pancada em vez do Shinji." ela não parava e Toji que estava a apanhar uma boa surra fez o seu ultimo aviso "ASUKA PÁRA OU VAIS ARREPENDER-TE"  
  
"Só tens garganta! Alem disso não passas de um imbecil, seu anormal vais bater numa rapariga!!!"  
  
Isto foi a gota de agua "Para ti abro uma excepção" quando ela tentou dar mais um murro ele agarrou-lhe o pulso torcendo-o fazendo com que ela cai-se no chão a gritar de dores "EU AVISEI-TE AGORA DEIXA-ME EM PAZ" dizendo isto largo-a ela ao afastar-se gritou-lhe "DESTA VEZ TIVESTE SORTE, PARA A PROCIMA NÃO FICA ASSIM." com isto ela saiu do recinto da escola correndo para casa, quando a Rei e o Shinji chegaram ao local já tudo tinha acabado apenas tiveram tempo de ver a Asuka a virar a esquina no fundo da rua. Rei, Shinji, Toji e Kensuke iam lado a lado para a sala de aula enquanto que os dois amigos contavam o sucedido à Rei e ao Shinji, Toji virou-se para os outros dois e disse "Então Shinji já a convidas-te para sair?" Rei que olhava atentamente para o Toji e para o Shinji que por seu lado corara imediatamente  
  
"N..Não de que é que estas para ai a falar?"  
  
"Vá lá meu tu sabes que estas caidinho por ela, não paras de olhar e de lhe sorrir durante as aulas ou pensas que os teus amigos não dão por ela?"  
  
Rei que começara a corar continuava a olhar os três rapazes.  
  
"Shin-man tens que admitir! Meu estas mais corado que um tomate isso só prova que estou certo."  
  
"E aposto que aqui a Ayanami também sente alguma coisinha" é difícil de dizer mas é bem capaz "meu olha para ela também tá a corar" Ei isto é novo a Rei a corar  
  
Os dois jovens que agora eram o centro das atenções dos amigos do Shinji olhavam agora para Kensuke que estava a falar, Shinji não se atrevia a olhar para a Rei, ela por seu lado continuava a olhar seriamente entre os três rapazes, agora bem mais corada.  
  
"Ela até olha para ti durante as aulas meu, queres melhor, ela não olhava para mais lado nenhum a não ser para aquela janela agora anda a deitar-te olhares durante as aulas!!"  
  
"Deixem os dois em paz e sentem-se que o sensei está a chegar" gritou a Hikari mandando o resto da turma sentar-se também.  
  
"EI tinhas que estragar tudo! Agora que estava a gostar de os ver corados que nem dois tomates" respondeu Toji  
  
"Suzuhara sente-se se não que ficar de castigo depois das aulas!"  
  
"Ok..Ok ta bem delegada."  
  
Com isto a aula começara e algum tempo depois alguns dos alunos já faziam a sesta da tarde.(?) Hikari como sempre era uma das únicas se não a única que permanecia atenta à aula, atenta até ao momento em que uma mensagem apareceu no seu laptop:  
  
Shinji Obrigado por nos safar lá traz.  
  
Hikari Não tens de quê! Mas que é verdade é! ?  
  
Shinji Nota-se assim tanto?  
  
Hikari Sim… mas segue o conselho que eles te deram.  
  
Shinji Irei seguir. Mas porque que não o segues também?  
  
Hikari O que queres dizer?  
  
Shinji Vá Lá não estas melhor que eu! Também andas a olhar para alguém!  
  
Hikari Estas a imaginar!  
  
Shinji Será olha que o Toji de vez em quando também olha nessa direcção pergunta ao Kensuke.  
"Não sei o que fazer a meu respeito e ando a dar palpites para a vida dos outros!!"  
  
Hikari Assério ??  
  
Shinji Vez não estava a imaginar ? Sim é verdade e obrigado por nos safares destes dois.  
  
Com isto o chat terminou ele dera mais um olhar a Rei que o esta a olhar e lembrando-se das palavras dos dois amigos os dois coraram novamente e desviaram o olhar. As aulas acabaram por aquele dia Shinji acompanhara a Rei até casa quando ele se preparava para ir embora ela chamou-o "Shinji queres ficar mais um bocado? Queria perguntar-te algo"  
  
"Está bem" Tou lixado depois de ter entrado ela fechou a porta atrás de si e os dois acomodando-se na cozinha  
  
"O que querias perguntar Rei?"  
  
"O que é que o Toji queria dizer com apanhadinho? Receio não ter percebido!"  
  
"Bem err é que … o que … err" ele pausou um pouco e depois mais calmamente continuou "O que ele queria dizer com eu estar completamente apanhadinho por ti é que eu estouapaixonadoporti." terminou ele disparando rapidamente as palavras  
  
Ela corou quando o ouviu proferir as ultimas palavras "Já li bastantes vezes sobre o significado dessa palavra mas não o entendo completamente o que ele implica!"  
  
"Não sei se consigo explicar-te mas vou tentar da melhor forma que poder" De onde é que esta rapariga saiu? ela não respondeu permaneceu a olha-lo demonstrando que estava à espera que ele continuasse.  
"Ok… bem… estar apaixonado apaixonada por alguém é quando não paramos de pensar nessa pessoa, preocupamo-nos com ela, sentimo-nos bem perto dela, não conseguir resistir à vontade de a olhar outra vez e outra vez…."  
  
"Eu preocupo-me contigo, gosto da tua companhia, costumo olhar para ti durante as aulas! Estou apaixonada por ti?"  
  
"Eu não acredito que ela fez esta pergunta não sei Rei a essa pergunta só o teu coração pode responder! O que estas a dizer pode não passar de amizade, afinal pelo que me disseste sou a única pessoa que consideras tua amiga."  
  
"Entendo" Respondendo ela ao acenar com a cabeça  
  
"Bem Rei tenho que ir depois falamos se quiseres"  
  
"Shinji estas apaixonado por mim?"  
  
Shinji ficara congelado de pé em frente a ela Ela fez a pergunta! Ela fez a pergunta… ele ficou ali sem se mexer tentando articular uma fraze diz-lhe que sim, disz-lhe que sim, só tens que lhe dizer que sim "…." ela permanecia a olhar para ele à espera de uma resposta "… sim, não" esta foi a sua resposta andes de sair do apartamento a correr e a pensar Cobarde, não passas de um cobarde, de um grande cobarde, ele correu, correu ate chegar a casa e ao seu quarto onde se refugiou com a sua musica, de volta ao apartamento da Rei onde ela ficara a olhar para a porta com as faces ligeiramente coradas 0o Aquilo era um sim ou um não? Será que estou apaixonada por ele será isto o que todos estes sentimentos significam?  
  
Nessa mesma noite no escritório do comandante supremo da NERV Gendo ouvia a doutora Ritsuko Akagi  
  
"Comandante já tomei as medidas necessárias para efectuar o primeiro teste, estou à espera da sua autorização para o efectuar."  
  
"Muito bem nesse caso pode cancelar os testes de amanha e realizar os de sincronização cruzada."  
  
"Tratarei de avisar os pilotos, muito obrigado pelo seu tempo. Peço permissão para sair."  
  
"Pode sair."  
  
Com isto a doutora foi avisar a Rei através de um telefonema e pedindo à sua amiga Major Misato que informa-se os outros dois pilotos um que teria de vir para a NERV como estabelecido e outro que não precisara de vir. Quando a major chegou a casa já era bem tarde ela foi ao quarto da Asuka para a avisar que não teria que ir para a NER na manha seguinte mas esta já estava a dormir e Misato preferiu não a incomodar, então ela foi avisar o Shinji, quando bateu à porta ele desligou a musica que não parara de bombar nos seus ouvidos através dos phones mas a musica estava tão alta para o absorver dos seus pensamentos que se conseguia ouvir fora da porta, ele fingia estar a dormir quando ela entrou.  
"Shinji"  
  
"…."  
  
"Vá lá sei que estas acordado eu ouvi a musica! Tens que por isso mais baixo se não ainda ficas surdo!"  
  
Estava assim tão altoDeixa-me em paz pensou ele.  
  
"Estás com algum problema?"  
  
"…."  
  
"Se não queres falar está bem como queiras, de qualquer modo vais ter um teste de sincronização com o Eva 00." ela estava a fechar a porta mas parou e falou mais uma vez. "Shinji sabes que se precisares podes contar comigo, se quiseres falar…"  
  
"Obrigado Misato-san"  
  
"Então sempre queres falar?"  
  
"Não, brigado mas estou bem!"  
  
"Está bem mas se precisares chama ok?"  
  
"OK" Com isto ela saio do quarto dirigindo-se para o seu quanto mas sem antes passar pela cozinha e agarrar um pak de seis cervejas, Shinji por seu lado tentava adormecer mas só se lembrava da cena triste que fizera no apartamento da Rei, e o que ela pensaria dele depois da quilo. No apartamento da Rei ela perguntava-se porque queriam fazer um teste de sincronização cruzada entre ela o Shinji e os seus respectivos Evas, outra coisa que ela se perguntava e tentava entender era porquê que o Shinji agira daquela forma à sua pergunta. De manha enquanto Rei se preparava para ir para a NERV na casa da Katsuragi dois pilotos acordavam um mal humorado e outro apenas atento aos seus pensamentos, com eles levantava-se também uma major em ressaca, quando esta saiu do quarto e se deparou com os dois pilotos perguntou "Asuka que estas a fazer a pé a esta hora?"  
  
"Que raios quer que eu esteja a fazer? Estou a preparar-me para ir para a NERV, que mais quer que seja?"  
  
Shit esqueci-me de a avisar "Asuka desculpa esqueci-me de avisar-te ontem à noite que hoje não precisavas de ir para a NERV só o Shinji e a Rei é que tem de fazer testes hoje desculpa lá."  
  
"Desculpa lá!!! Desculpa lá!!! Eu podia estar a dormir calmamente agora! E tu Baca-Shinji não sabias avisar?"  
  
"Eu sabia tanto como tu!... Misato podemos ir?" disse ele ao virar as costas a Asuka que continuava a falar  
  
"Sim, Sim estou a ir" Respondeu rapidamente a Misato também para evitar ouvir a Asuka que mal eles saíram foi se deitar novamente. Durante a viagem Shinji que observava as ruas desertas de Tokyo perguntou: "Misato que testes é que nos vão fazer? Não nos vão por outra vez nus nas entry plugs pois não?"  
  
"Bem que gostavas de estar nesse estado, sozinho com ela na entry plug não Shinji?"  
  
"Ei.. não."  
  
"Tem calma estava só a brincar contigo e podes estar descansado que não vais ter que fazer nenhum teste despido." respondeu-lhe com um sorriso, ficando mais seria e decidindo tentar mais uma vez perguntou-lhe "Shinji queres falar? Estas com algum problema?"  
  
"…."  
  
"Por acaso esse problema não se chama Rei pois não"  
  
"…."  
  
"Bem me parecia! Dá-lhe tempo vais ver que ela derrete, ela já age de maneira diferente quando estas por perto." Misato disse-lhe isto com um sorriso, uma voz calma e maternal para o tentar animar. Pouco tempo depois chegavam à ponte de comando da NERV onde a Rei já se encontrava, quando ele entro e se deparou com ela Shinji simplesmente olhou para o chão evitando olhar para ela, ali perto a Doutora Akagi que tinha estado a fazer os últimos preparativos para o teste dirigiu-se a eles e ordenando-lhes que se fossem equipar e que deveriam estar no hangar dos Evas dentro de dez minutos. Assim foi os dois dirigiram-se para os vestiários onde uma tela branca que mal permitia notar-se a forma de quem estava do outro lado sendo uma mancha negra a única coisa que se via a traves desta tela que terminava a uns trinta centímetros do solo, cada ala tinha uma zona com cacifos onde os pilotos podiam equipar-se e uma zona de duches tendo uma parede pouco mais alta que a cintura de uma pessoa. Os dois equiparam-se em silencio, cada um a crer dizer algo a respeito dos acontecimentos da noite passada mas nenhum a tomar a iniciativa para o fazer, pouco depois já se encontravam dentro das entry plugs Shinji no Eva 00 e Rei no Eva 01 preparando-se para o teste que a Akagi dava agora inicio, as cápsulas estavam a ser enchidas com LCL como de costume Shinji segurara o ultimo folgo para pouco depois o soltar, ele ainda não tinha conseguido habituar-se a respirar num liquido, de cada vez que tomava o primeiro folgo deste liquido era quase como se afoga-se por alguns segundos vindo em seguida a vontade de vomitar não devido ao paladar mas sim à impressão que o liquido fazia ao passar pela garganta, tudo acalmava poucos segundos de ter começado, conseguindo respirar como se fosse ar. No Eva 01 era bem diferente desde bastante jovem que ela estava habituada a respirar neste liquido que para Shinji cheirava a sangue. Da sala de operações e através de um canal de comunicações aberto entre os Evas e a mesma sala ouvia-se a voz da Doutora Akagi a anunciar o começo do teste.  
"Iniciar sequencia de activação das unidades 00 e 01" "Abrir ligações até ao nervo A 10" Dentro das cápsulas os dois pilotos viam as paredes das mesmas a mudarem de cor consecutivamente formando um padrão psicadélico ate começarem a transformar-se na imagem do exterior uma enorme sala branca onde o enorme humanóide estava prezo pelos ombros.  
"Prosseguir com a sincronização" momentos depois de uns dos técnicos ouvia-se dizer: "a chegarem à » Absolute board-line«" "Permitir sincronização completa" "»Absolute board-line« passada sem problemas" ouviu-se outro técnico a gritar do outro canto da sala, a que outro se juntou "Ambos os pilotos passaram a linha critica sem problemas Doutora Akagi." Bem até aqui está tudo a correr bem falando através do canal aberto com o Eva 00 "Shinji como te sentes?"  
  
"Bem acho eu."  
  
"E em relação ao Eva como é estar ligado ao 00?"  
  
"Estranho… cheira como a Ayanami"  
  
(0o) cheira à Ayanami??? "Rei como te sentes? Como é estar no Eva 01?" disse a doutora falando agora através do canal aberto com a unidade 01  
  
"Cheira como o Ikari"  
  
Que raio de respostas são estas! Cheira como?? O que é que estes putos andaram a fumar! Eu em?  
  
Até aqui tudo corria conforme planeado mas o que em breve irá acontecer irá desencadear um processo que iria mudar a vida destes dois pilotos e que seria a queda dos cenários concebidos pelo comité SEELE e pelo próprio Comandante Gendo Ikari.  
Mas este teste que até ao ponto corria sem problemas estava condenado a ter consequenciais não desejadas por nenhuma das partes envolvidas, os pilotos que de nada sabiam das repercussões e da importância destes dois testes iriam ter nas suas vidas estavam a entrar no inicio de uma cadeia de acontecimentos.  
  
À medida que o nível de sincronização entre os pilotos e os Evas aumentava começavam a sentir que se passava algo de errado algo que não conseguiam explicar ou confirmar, tudo começara com uma sensação de que estava alguém ali com eles, uma presença alem da do Eva, mas esta sensação desaparecera quando os Evas começaram a tentar dominar os seus pilotos, enquanto isto na ampla sala de controlo os técnicos introduziam furiosamente comandos nas suas consolas gritando a informação que recebiam nos seus ecrãs "SyncRatio a aumentar rapidamente – gritava um dos técnicos – 50...75... 90... e a aumentar." "A aproximar-se da «Ego-Broad-line»" "SyncRatio a 110...180...225..." "Cortem a sincronização entre os pilotos e os Evas" Gritava uma Ritsuko que já lutava para manter-se calma.  
  
"Comandos rejeitados" retorquia um dos técnicos  
  
"Cortem a energia, ejectem as entry plugs" "Os Evas estão entrar em modo Berserk, não aceitam qualquer sinal!!!!"  
  
Enquanto os técnicos e a Doutora faziam de tudo para estabilizarem e deterem o estado da situação os pilotos lutavam uma batalha perdida contra as próprias mentes dos Evas em que estavam, mas algo de estranho estava a acontecer, os Evas não os estavam a tentar absorver, o fluxo tinha se invertido sendo os pilotos a receberem toda a informação das mentes mas maquinas, quase como se estivessem a ser invadidos mentalmente por estas criações do homem feitas à imagem de um Deus perdido. A mente da Rei estava a ser invadida por memorias do Shinji, memorias que tinham ficado gravadas no Eva e que agora encontravam o caminho para a mente da jovem piloto, imagem após imagem iam passando pela sua mente como se de um filme se trata-se, perante os olhos da sua mente apareciam imagens de Gendo a abandonar o seu filho Shinji, Ikari-kun a ser abandonado pelo Comandante?..O…que é isto?...isto…isto são as memorias do Ikari-kun!! Mas o Comandante disse que o seu filho é que tinha fugido. As imagens continuavam a passar na sua mente não a deixando reflectir sobre as mesmas por mais do que uns breves segundos, seguindo-se de mais imagens, imagens dela própria numa rua deserta no mesmo dia em que Shinji chegara a Tokyo 3 e o 3º anjo (1º a atacar a cidade) atacava a cidade Não me lembro de estar naquele local, memorias do Eva 01 a proteger Shinji quando destroços caiam na sua direcção de vido ao ataque directo do 3º Anjo sobre HQ da NERV, Shinji a recusar pilotar aquela mesma maquina, Rei a ser trazida numa maca para o hangar onde ele e o Eva estavam, Shinji no chão com uma Rei gravemente ferida, Shinji a olhar entre a Rei e as suas mão cheias de sangue daquela rapariga e a aceitar pilotar Ele pilota por minha causa??. Mais imagens se seguiram e com um ritmo cada vez maior, imagens do acidente que ocorrera entre ela e o Shinji quando ele foi entregar o seu cartão de acesso aos HQ o que é este sentimento relacionado com esta memória? Atracção, embaraço, arrependimento???,ela a dar-lhe uma estalada, ela a protegê-lo do ataque do 5º Anjo, ele a salva-la depois do ataque do anjo e depois ela a sorrir-lhe na entry plug preocupação? Alivio? Alegria? Por me ver bem?,a chegada da Asuka, Asuka a maltrata-lo… Estas imagens que continuavam a repetir-se continuamente e a uma velocidade cada vez maior ate ao ponto em que a primeira criança não aguentava mais e que caia para um estado de inconsciência. Ao mesmo tempo no Eva 00 acontecia o mesmo com o seu actual piloto mas a uma escala bem pior, Shinji ao primeiro presenciara memorias da Rei com o comandante quando ela tinha sete anos, Rei a ser estrangulada por uma outra pessoa não…não… meu deus NÃO………. Ela não pode ser a Rei… a Rei está viva… está não pode ser a Rei esta está M.. Morta!  
Memórias da conversa que ela e ele tiveram antes do 5º Anjo, ele a salvá-la do Eva 00 praticamente derretido tristeza? Alegria???, memorias do tempo que ele passara no seu apartamento novamente alegria, conforto? À medida que Shinji era assaltado cada vez mais rápido e pelas piores memorias da Rei, memorias de uma outra vida, memorias aterrorizadoras que fariam do mais corajoso dos soldados chorar como uma pequena rapariga aterrorizada. Mas felizmente este piloto ficaria inconsciente muito mais rapidamente que a sua companheira nesta missão e quando acorda-se de muito pouco se lembraria. Quando finalmente os técnicos conseguiram retirá-los dos Evas já à muito eles estavam inconscientes.  
  
No dia seguinte num corredor da enfermaria da NERV estava uma Misato sóbria e bastante stressada esperava que a Doutora sai-se do quarto onde estavam dois pilotos internados e ainda inconscientes. Akagi ao sair desse mesmo quarto e ao reparar na sua amiga falou:  
"Ainda aqui estas?"  
  
"De que estavas à espera? EU NÃO SOU COMO TU SEM CORAÇÃO!!!" respondeu a major ao deixar-se levar pelos nervos das ultimas horas "eles fazem parte da minha equipa porra!!!!"  
  
"Desculpa…. Mas tu sabes tão bem como eles os riscos que correm."  
  
"Mesmo assim não podemos trata-los como objectos! Devemos respeitá-los, é o mínimo que podemos fazer….. como é que eles estão?"  
  
"Ainda estão inconscientes mas devem recuperar os sentidos brevemente."  
  
"Alguns danos permanentes?"  
  
"Para alem da má experiência não mas…"  
  
"MAS O QUÊ???"  
  
"Bem depois de os ter-mos tirado dos Evas tem acontecido algumas coisas estranhas."  
  
"Continua estou à espera!"  
  
"Como eu disse depois de os tirar do Evas colocamos os dois no mesmo quarto para fazermos os testes os dois pareciam estar bem para alem do estado de inconsciência, mas assim que tentamos coloca-los em quartos diferentes eles começaram instantaneamente a piorar e a estabilizar quando os aproximava-mos e se tentasse-nos separá-los novamente sucedia-se o mesmo."  
  
Misato que agora olhava para a Doutora à sua frente com uma mistura de preocupação, incredibilidade retorquiu "O que estas a dizer?.. Estás a dizer-me que estão dependentes um do outros para sobreviverem?"  
  
"Ainda não sabemos! Temos de fazer alguns testes depois de eles ganharem consciência outra vez."  
  
"Vou querer ver a cara do Comandante assim que souber disto!"  
  
"Vamos manter isto no silencio até eu determinar o que realmente se passa entre os dois, apenas eu a Maya e tu é que sabemos disto." com isto Akagi afastou-se da sua amiga e antes de entrar no elevador virou-se para a major e disse "Se fosse a ti não me preocupava com a reacção do Comandante mas sim com eles se por acaso forem separados." com isto ela desaparecia por detrás das portas do elevador, Misato por seu lado entrara no quarto dando algumas palavras de conforto ao piloto que se encontrava ligado a diversas maquinas que monitorizavam o seu estado e partindo de seguida. Horas depois disto os pilotos voltavam lentamente ao seu estado normal mas ainda sem se aperceberem da presença um do outro e das consequenciais que ficavam para alem de uma troca de memórias. Sem saberem enquanto ganhavam consciência o mesmo pensamento corria nas suas mentes um tecto familiar.. já estou a ficar habituado/a a acordar a olhar para este tecto… deviam pinta-lo de azul. Nesse momento ambos olharam para o lado, lados opostos ficando assim a olharem-se nos olhos um do outros por breves alguns segundos acabando por corarem e desviarem o olhar mas sem antes sorrirem um para o outro, continuando a olharem para aquele tecto que já os vira varias vezes deitados naquelas camas de hospital e a saírem de lá pelos seus próprios pés para eventualmente lá voltarem, mas as suas vidas não terminariam assim tão facilmente numa cama de hospital afinal eles eram os campeões da humanidade, os únicos capazes de pilotarem os poderosos Evas, os escolhidos para defenderem o mundo. Os dois pilotos continuavam a ponderar sobre os acontecimentos passados, sobre o que viram dentro dos Evas memorias que não me pertencem… memorias. Eles continuaram a pensar até serem interrompidos por alguém que acabara de entrar perguntando-se quem teria entrado, mas esperando que essa pessoa fala-se ou que se aproxima-se o suficiente para que a pudessem identificar.  
"Baka-Shinji, WonderGirl que vos deu para virem aqui parar" perguntou ela a soar mais alegre e amigável do que o costume mas falhando e acabando por parecer mais que estava a gozar com os seus colegas  
  
Asuka pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Estas bem Baka?" não penses que esqueci aquilo do convite  
  
"Sim" respondeu o Shinji e a Rei como de só uma pessoa se trata-se.  
  
"Ei WonderGirl não te perguntei nada… mas também serve para ti, alem disso bonecas não sentem nada.  
  
"Pára já" iniciou o Shinji "com isso Asuka" terminou a Rei  
  
"Para quê que ela anda a acabar as tuas frases baka?" "De que é que" começou desta vez a Rei e seguindo-se pelo Shinji "estas a falar Soryu?"  
  
"QUE BRINCADEIRA É ESTA! PARAI DE GOZAR!!!" Gritou a Asuka que já começava a ficar irritada.  
  
"Aqui ninguém está a brincar" "ou a gozar com ninguém."  
  
Asuka olhava rapidamente entre a primeira e a terceira criança Ok passa-se algo de muito errado aqui! "não saiam daqui vou chamar a Doutora Akagi." estas foram as palavras da Asuka ao deparar-se com esta situação decidindo não ficar para saber se não passava de uma brincadeira e ir chamar a Doutora. De qualquer modo uma brincadeira ainda por cima deste género era coisa que não encaixava nestes dois indivíduos introvertidos. Quando a Asuka chegou ao laboratório onde Akagi se preparava para sair, entrou quase chocando com a jovem doutora ao que esta retorqui "É melhor prestares atenção ao que fazes! As portas existem para alguma coisa sabias."  
  
"Desculpe Akagi-san"  
  
"Anda lá desembucha o que queres?"  
  
"O Baka-Shinji e a WonderGirl..err… quer dizer o Shinji e a Ayanami acordaram e..e..não estão bem…. Devem ter queimado o resto dos neurónios..desculpe."  
  
"O que queres dizer com não estão bem exactamente?"  
  
"É melhor a doutora ir ver por si própria." A Asuka foi explicando enquanto se dirigiam para o quarto da enfermaria onde os pilotos do Eva 00 e 01 se encontravam, quando lá chegaram a doutora fez sinal para a Asuka entrar à frente ao que esta apenas se limitou a acenar com a cabeça e com uma expressão na cara de que não desejava lá entrar tão cedo, a doutora encolheu os ombros enquanto entrava e pensava não deve ser assim tão grave…deve tê-los visto juntos e como de costume ter feito um filme com aquela mente fértil que é a segunda criança mas quando entrou apenas encontrou dois pares de olhos a olha-la com os respectivos donos nos seus devidos lugares bem vamos lá ver de que se trata "Ora parece que decidiram voltar ao mundo dos vivos!" cumprimentou ela ao entrar "Bem Shinji, Rei vou vos fazer algumas perguntas se não se importarem" mesmo que estes se importasses ela iria fazer a perguntas da mesma maneira por isso era desnecessário tentar dizer o contrario.  
"Rei qual é a ultima coisa de que te lembras?"  
  
"De iniciar a sincronização e de ver um flash de memorias que" começou a Rei a responder "não me pertenciam e sentir a presença do Ikari-kun" finalizou Shinji.  
  
Ok passa-se de algo estranho "Eu vou voltar a perguntar isto individualmente a cada um de voz e quero que só aquele a quem eu perguntei responda entendido!"  
  
"…."  
  
"Ok.. Shinji quais são as tuas ultimas memorias referentes ao teste?"  
  
Shinji pensou um pouco para organizar os pensamentos e depois respondeu "Lembro-me de iniciar a sincronização, ter um flash de imagens" começou ele a responder pausando um pouco o que levou a Ritsuko a pensar afinal está tudo ok mas este alivio foi de pouca dura pois logo de seguida Rei deu continuidade a frase que Shinji tinha iniciado "e antes de perder os sentindo senti a presença da Ayanami."  
  
"Qual da parte do perguntar isto individualmente e quero que só aquele a quem eu perguntei responda vocês nÃO ENTENDERAM???" Os dois jovens ficaram a olhar um para o outro enquanto a doutora saia do quarto com os braços pendentes sem energia a seu lado, com uma cara sem expressão e com olhos esbugalhados, passando pela Major Misato que ficara a olhar para ela a pensar bem parece que está tudo na mesma, enquanto isso dentro do quarto de hospital os dois pilotos falavam.  
" Ikari-kun porque será que reagem assim quando completamos a fala um do outros"  
  
"Não sei Rei" respondeu ele que como ela tratavam todo o assunto como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.  
  
"…"  
  
"Rei… Porque é que sentias as minhas dores de ter deslocado o ombro?.. será mesmos aquilo que a doutora disse?"  
  
"É capaz, não tenho a certeza… se for é algo que gostava de explorar… Ikari-kun não sentes mais nada para alem do mal estar físico?" Ele permaneceu em silencio por um pouco antes de responder "Para ser sincero Rei tenho a impressão de te sentir a tua presença, mas não sei afinal estas aqui ao meu lado"  
  
"Talvez tenhas razão Ikari-kun"  
  
Mais uma semana iria passar antes que os pilotos dos Evas 00 e 01 pudessem ser liberados do hospital da NERV, iriam passar por vários testes para determinarem o que se passava com eles, sendo o padrão das suas ondas cerebrais estarem iguais à do outros a única coisa detectada.  
  
Era domingo por volta das 6:30 da tarde quando a Major entrou no quarto e lhes deu a noticia de que poderiam arrumar as coisas para irem embora, mas sem antes lhes pedir que permanecessem em silencio, Shinji e a Rei arrumaram calmamente as coisas. A Misato dera boleia à Rei, parando em frete ao seu apartamento, quando ela saiu e eles estavam prestes a arrancar Shinji virou-se para a Major e perguntou-lhe se a Rei poderia ir lá jantar, ao que a Major respondeu que sim, ele chamou-a da janela de um velho Shelby azul e correndo para ter com ela, ao chegar ao seu lado perguntou-lhe "Rei…er…G.gostavas de vir jantar com nos?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Vou ser eu que vai preparar o jantar, eu preparo-te algo vegetariano"  
  
"É aceitável…obrigado Ikari-kun"  
  
"Então vamos"  
  
Os dois caminharam de volta para o carro e em breve estavam no apartamento com o Shinji a preparar a comida e a Rei a ajuda-lo enquanto observava atentamente tudo o que ele fazia, mas despercebido para estes dois pilotos a Misato estava a observa-los boquiaberta, os dois pareciam ser um só. A Rei apenas pegava em algo e passava para o Shinji, a qual ele aceita e utilizava sem se quer ver o que ela lhe tinha passado, no jantar passou-se a mesma coisa, quer o Shinji quer a Rei a passar o salgueiro, a agua ou outra coisa qualquer, nenhum pedindo, nada nem se quer com um olhar e o outros simplesmente pegava no que o outro queria e passando-a ao primeiro que a utilizava sem uma palavra. A Major e a Asuka observavam isto muito atentas e admiradas, passando o mesmo pensamento na mente das duas estes dois estão mais sincronizados um com o outro do que quando o a Asuka/eu e o Shinji se preparavam para o Anjo.  
O resto do jantar correu dentro do mesmo padrão de acontecimentos e com a Misato ou a Asuka a fazer uma ou outra piada sobre o Shinji e a Rei , piadas as quais nem um nem outro reagiam, bem a Rei é a Rei e isso basta para explicar mas para o Shinji isso era muito esquisito pois agora ele não ligava nenhuma as piadas, piadas as quais antes que antes do acidente de sincronização o fariam ficar mais corado que um tomate.  
Pouco depois do jantar a Asuka retirou-se para o seu quarto, a Misato também se preparava para fazer o mesmo quando o Shinji a chamou "Misato-san"  
  
"Sim que queres?" respondeu ela com uma voz cansada de um dia de trabalho  
  
"umm…era para ver se tinha um filme que eu e a Ayanami pudesse-mos ver" disse ele corando um pouco, ela com um sorriso malandro respondeu-lhe "Sabes bem que não tens idade para esse tipo de filmes!...ou estas a arranjar maneira de a levar para o teu quarto?" voltando-se a rir escancaradamente mas parando abruptamente quando a Rei falou "Qual seria o problema do Ikari-kun levar-me para o seu quarto?" Shinji corou ainda mais mas mantendo a calma, a mesma calma que caracterizava a primeira criança mas não num nível tão controlado como o dela, Misato apenas olhava entre os dois pilotos, mas ao observa-los e ao ver como os seus comportamentos mudam quando estão em redor um do outro uma ideia surgiu-lhe, virando-se para o seu quarto para ir buscar algo, segundos depois ela voltava com uma cassete de vídeo e entregando-a ao Shinji disse-lhe "tenho aqui o file ideal" Shinji aceitou a cassete e olhou-a com alguma desconfiança prosseguiu para a sala com a Rei a segui-lo. Enquanto ele preparava o filme ela sentava-se no sofá e quando ele voltou e sentou-se na outra ponta do mesmo sofá ela perguntou-lhe "Ikari-kun"  
  
"Sim"  
  
"O que a Major quis dizer com tu quereres levar-me para o teu quarto?"  
  
"err.."  
  
"…"  
  
"Bem… ela queria… ela estava só a picar com nos sobre… tu sabes fazer-mos aquilo… err… nos dois no quarto."  
  
"A picar?... o que queres dizer? E aquilo o quê?"  
  
"O que quis dizer com picar é que ela estava só a brincar com nos, a gozar" Ela acenou que sim e em seguida inclinara a cabeça ligeiramente para a direita indicando que entendera o que ele dissera e que estava à espera do resto da explicação, ele entendera este pequeno sinal Ai como é que vou explicar isto? "bem…err…o que a Misato-san é que…eu queria…queria levar-te para o meu quarto para…para…err…ter sexo contigo" terminou ele com a voz pouco acima de um sussurro. Ela ao ouvir as ultimas palavras e ao recordar as suas próprias palavras corou um 'pouco' 00, mas rapidamente controlou o embaraço que sentira e devido à sua natureza inquisidora decidiu explorar a situação e talvez experimentar algo de novo para si, experimentar a sensação de picar com alguém.  
"Era isso que gostavas de fazer?"  
  
"Err…no…da…do…da…d…d…n…na…s…si..."  
  
"Gostavas de ter relações comigo Ikari-kun?" com isto ela começara a fazer os gestos se despir, nem ela própria sabia porque estava a ir tão longe, ela sabia que não tinha intenções de fazer algo do género, pelo menos para já -, ela no momento no momento que começara a fazer os gestos para se despir começou a dirigir-se para ele muito lentamente, ele tentara dizer alguma coisa mas a única coisa que saia da sua boca era uma balbúrdia incoerente de palavras, quando ela estava a menos de 30cm ele desmaiou, 5 minutos depois ele acordava deitado no mesmo sofá que desmaiou, encontrando-se a olhar para o tecto, para o qual ficou a olhar por mais alguns segundos, piscando varias vezes enquanto digeria os últimos acontecimentos, então ele olhara para o lado, dando com duas esferas vermelhas a olharem-no a apenas alguns centímetros dos seus próprios olhos, ele inconscientemente sustive a respiração, ambos coraram e ela afastou-se e quando ele se sentava novamente no sofá ela falou-lhe "Desculpa Ikari-kun" ele não respondeu apenas ficando a olha-la mal respirando, ela tornou a falar e desculpar-se novamente "Desculpa se te assustei…não era a minha intenção…só estava a experimentar a sensação de atazanar alguém" ele soltara a respiração que nem ele sabia que estava a suster, ele sorriu-lhe e respondeu-lhe "Rei…ainda bem que estavas a brincar…mas não brinques comigo assim, sobre coisas serias" ela sorriu-lhe de volta, "não voltarei a fazê-lo…mas"  
  
"Mas?" perguntou ele a cara dela a ficar mais seria, ela não respondeu logo e enquanto isso e disse-lhe "Eu gosto que sejas assim e que brinques mas não o faças com assuntos sérios ok!"  
  
"Achas-me atraente? Gostavas de te tornar um comigo?"  
  
Ele notou a seriedade e a expectativa na voz dela, ele agora sabia que ela estava a falar bastante a sério.  
"Sim acho-te atraente, muito de facto…nem imaginas como!...porque achas que desmaiei?…e sim gostava de me tornar um contigo" respondeu ele sem ter muita certeza do que ela queria dizer com aquilo de se tornar um com ela, nesse mesmo momento passava algo no pensamento dela porque será que gosto de o ouvir repetir que me acha atraente?, enquanto estes pensamentos passavam na mente da primeira criança Shinji sentiu algo no fundo da sua mente, uma sensação esquisita algo que não lhe pertencia porque estou com a sensação de que ela gosta que eu repita aquilo???  
  
Ela sorriu-lhe "Podes ficar descansado terei mais atenção para a procima…e…também gostaria mas…não para já, talvez um dia Ikari-kun…talvez um dia" os dois coraram um pouco, ele carregara em play e pusera o filme a passar na Tv e ao mesmo tempo pensando nas ultimas palavras dela e corando mais um pouco. Passado uma hora estavam os dois a ver atentamente o filme, com a Rei a prestar bastante atenção as cenas do filme, entre-se e vontade de entender todas as emoções que as cenas tentavam demonstrar, enquanto isso os mesmos pensamentos passavam pela mente dos dois pilotos, na mente dela ela perguntava-se como seria ser segurada daquela forma pelo Shinji, na mente dele passava-se a mesma coisa mas com a diferença que ele perguntava-se como seria segurara a Rei daquela forma e ambos resistindo a vontade de se lassarem nos braços um do outro, Shinji e a Rei foram-se chagando para mais perto um do outro aos pouquinhos durante o filme. A um determinado momento a Rei interrompeu a atenção que nabos tinham no filme "Porquê que as pessoas efectuam aquilo para demonstrarem aquela emoção?" perguntou ela apontado para imagem no ecrã que Shinji tinha pausado quando ela começara a falar, na imagem podia-se ver o herói do filme a segurar e a beijar apaixonadamente a sua amada.  
"Acho que é um símbolo de amor" respondeu ele não a olhando directamente, não vendo assim o brilho dos seus olhos.  
  
Rei ficara a olhar seriamente para ele, Shinji carregara play novamente, quando no filme o herói beijava novamente a amada, ele olhou para o lado dando com a Rei a olha-lo fixamente coma sua cara a uns meros centímetros da sua, a sua mente gritava-lhe para se virar mas ele ficara preso naqueles olhos vermelhos, a olha-los como se estivesse em transe, as suas caras aproximaram-se lentamente como se o próprio tempo abrandasse, estavam tão perto que conseguiam sentira a respiração quente, profunda e pausada do outro nas suas faces. Ambos interromperam os olhar fechando suavemente os olhos quando os lábios dela tocaram nos dele, ao principio os dois ficaram imóveis, nenhum devolvendo o beijo, até que Shinji começara a mover ligeiramente os seus lábios, ela devolveu os movimentos, segundos depois interromperam o se tornara o primeiro beijo para cada um. Os dois abriram os olhos após os seus lábios se terem separado, os dois coraram simultaneamente e olharam-se novamente, seguindo-se de um breve silencio, sendo a Rei a quebra-lo " Ikari-kun" disse ela traindo a sua mascara e voz sem emoção, demonstrando uma ponta de emoção na sua voz e um ligeiro e pequeno sorriso, pequeno mas estava lá, ele com uma voz um pouco tremula respondeu "Sim Rei"  
  
"Posso beijar-te outra vez?"  
  
"porquê"burro…burro…será que não sabes pensar antes de falar?"#!? pensou ele mal acabara de dizer aquela palavra.  
  
"porque…o apreciei…e gostava de explorar esta sensação"  
  
Ele apenas acenou que sim, fechando os olhos quando ela se aproximou novamente, em breve os dois estavam novamente envolvidos num beijo, mas desta vez um beijo num outro nível, um beijo completamente diferente. Ao principio começara como o anterior, um simples juntar de lábios mas rapidamente evoluiu para algo mais, passara para um beijo de alguém completamente apaixonado de boca aberta, em breve cada um explorava a boca do outro com a sua língua, os seus corações batiam rapidamente e a respiração era irregular, o que os fizera interromper o beijo mais rápido do que tencionavam para tomarem folgo. Este beijo entre estes dois heróis por obrigação atingira um nível que mais ninguém chegara ou chegaria perto, devido ao laço com o acidente de sincronização cruzada, este beijo era muito mais do que isso, era uma ligação entre duas almas, dois corações, duas mentes, algo em que cada um conseguia sentir as emoções, os medos e preocupações, os desejos, as necessidades e a presença do outro.  
Após terem ficado a olharem um para o outros enquanto os seus batimentos cardíacos voltavam ligeiramente ao norma e em seguida estavam outra vez a beijarem-se apaixonadamente e em breve as suas mentes entraram em override deixando-se levar pelas emoções e sensações que estavam a sentir, Shinji tinha os seus braços em volta da cintura da Rei segurando-a firmemente e ao mesmo tempo gentilmente conta si, Rei por seu lado interrompeu brevemente o beijo, removendo os braços de volta do pescoço do Shinji e inclinando-se sobre ele de forma que ele se deita-se no sofá e ela fica-se por cima, sentada na cintura dele, ela pagando nas mãos dele que nunca deixaram a sua cintura moveu-a, pousando-a na sua perna mesmo acima do joelho, fazendo-a deslizar suavemente por debaixo da sua saia, deixando-as descansar a uns míseros centímetros de onde os dedos dele poderiam encontrar as suas calcinhas, ele olhava-a seriamente, ela sorriu-lhe e baixou-se beijando-o. Eles permaneceram assim a beijar-se e a sentir a pele um do outro.  
Rei interrompeu o beijo deslizando para o lado, ficando deitada ao lado dele, deitando a sua cabeça no peito dele, ele achando que tinha feito algo de errado, que tinha puxado as coisas rápido de mais falou com preocupação e medo evidentes na sua voz, medo de ter estragado tudo "Rei?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Rei-chan…está tudo bem?...desculpa" estúpido demasiado rápido  
  
Gosto quando ele me chama assim…talvez… "porque te desculpa Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Porque…desculpa se… te magoei s..se fiz algo errado"Ela…ela chamou-me pelo meu primeiro nome…talvez não esteja tudo perdido pensou ele depois de a ter ouvido chama-lo de Shinji-kun e como gostava de ouvir o seu nome a sair dos lábios dela.  
  
"Shinji-kun não fixes-te nada de errado"  
  
Gosto que ela me chame assim "mas…" ela interrompeu-o pondo um suavemente um dedo sobre os seus lábios.  
  
"Vamos apenas ficar assim e ver o resto do filme"  
  
"Está bem Rei-chan"  
  
Os dois permaneceram deitados no sofá a ver o resto do filme, com a cabeça dela deitada no seu peito. Em breve o filme acabara e eles permaneceram a olhar por mais uns minutos a olhar para a TV, tendo nenhum deles dado pelo fim do mesmo, estando apenas a aproveitar o momento, de estarem nos braços um do outro ate que Shinji decidira interromper o silencio que se instalara entre os dois.  
"Rei-chan" ela movera a cabeça de modo a ficara a olha-lo nos olhos, dando sinal para ele continuar "é melhor ir-nos deitar amanha temos escola!"  
  
"Estas certo"  
  
Shinji imitando a Rei que se levantara pôs-se de pé "Rei-chan podes ir para o meu quarto" Rei ficara a olhar para ele como a ponderar a sua resposta  
  
"Ainda penso que seja muito cedo para isso Shinji-kun!" ele percebendo ao que ela estava a referir-se rapidamente explicou-se "N…não o que queria dizer é que podes ficar no meu quanto enquanto que eu fico no sof  
  
"hô" foi a resposta dela, uma resposta com um ligeiro tom de desapontamento, por outro lado Shinji pensou estou a imaginar ou notei um ligeiro tom de desapontamento?!!  
  
Shinji acompanhou-a ate ao seu quarto oferecendo-lhe uns boxer e uma T-Shirt para ela vestir como pijama ao que ela retorquiu "Não costumo vestir roupa para dormir…não me sinto mas agradeço irei usá-las de manha" ele apenas acenou que sim, enquanto ela começou a despir-se ele rapidamente pegou em algumas cobertas e preparava-se para sair quando ela o deteve segurando-o pelo pulso, ele virara-se para ela que estava de calcinhas e soutien "Fica" disse ela, ele corara imediatamente  
  
"M…m…mas"  
  
"Fica…comigo apenas ao meu lado"  
  
"Ok" respondeu ele mais calmo, guardando novamente as cobertas no armário, quando ele se voltou encontrou-a já deitada na cama, ficando um pouco aliviado ao verificar que ela ainda estava com a roupa interior, ele corando um pouco e suspirando preparara-se para dormir como sempre fizera, ou seja apenas em boxers.  
Ele deitara-se ao seu lado, ela pondo um braço em volta da sua cintura e chagando-se para ele, Shinji susteve a respiração quando sentiu a pele e os seios dela firmemente encostados as suas costa e as pernas dela a enroscarem-se nas suas, ele lentamente deixou o seu corpo descontrair e devido ao facto de conseguir diferenciar o toque da pele dela e o do tecido do soutien fê-lo manter as hormonas de jovem sob controlo. Ele estava quase a adormecer quando a sentiu mexer e a afastar-se um pouco, ele não ligou muito pois pensou que ela estava apenas à procura de uma posição mais confortável até que algo branco voou por cima da sua cabeça e foi aterrar a alguns metros da sua cama, Shinji ainda não tinha conseguido focar a sua visão no que tinha caído quando outra se lhe juntou, o seu cérebro não estava a funcionar correctamente devido ao sono ainda presente, por isso ainda não tinha atingido o nível necessário para raciocinar e identificar o monte branco que estava agora no chão. A Rei chegara-se novamente para ele, pondo o seu braço na cintura do Shinji, entrelaçando as suas pernas com as dele e também encostando-se firmemente ás costas dele. Foi com o choque de sentir os seios e apenas a pele dela firmemente encostadas ás suas costas que a sua mete deu um salto, os seus olhos triplicaram de tamanhos ao aperceber-se que a massa branca irregular era a roupa interior dela e assim que o seu cérebro finalmente apanhou o significado da quilo e o relacionou com o que sentia pressionado contra as suas costas e o que sentiria se apenas mexe-se um pouco o seu braço e mãos para traz o seu corpo ficou completamente rijo ('completamente' rijo ). Escusado será dizer que seria uma noite mais longa que o norma, mas por mais incrível que pareça ele ira sentir-se descansado e melhor do que alguma vez se sentira e talvez tenha que discutir uns assuntos com a sua mão direita na manha seguinte mas isso já são assuntos pessoais que não envolvem a Rei, ok talvez envolvam mas não é por ai.  
  
Eram 6:30 da manha seguinte, um Shinji em boxers e uma Rei sem uma única peça de roupa estavam a dormir descansadamente, de noite ambos tinham se mexido durante o sono e agora continuavam abraçados mas de frente um para o outro, embora nada se tenha passado entre eles durante a noite se a Misato os encontra-se assim eles não tinham forma de se safarem desta sem a Rei ter que fazer um exame para provar a sua virgindade caso contrario para todos efeitos e devido à posição em que dormiam e ao estado em que estavam vestidos os dois pilotos tinham tido uma noite que teria sido para tudo menos para descansar ou muito menos dormir. Rei sentira algo a mexer-se e abrira o olhos encontrando o Shinji a olha-a com um sorriso, ela sorriu-lhe de volta e deitara a cabeça novamente no seu peito. Não o tinha feito a menos de dois segundos quando o alarme que assinalava os ataques dos anjos soou, os dois pilotos saíram da cama o mais rapidamente que poderão e enquanto a Rei se vestia muito apressadamente e Shinji pensava que cara!!o, para onde raio foram os meus boxers não me lembro de os ter tirado!! e vestia uma T-Shirt ouvia-se uma 


End file.
